Tú, mi pesadilla
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Rosalie sabia que su vida cambiaria un poco luego de terminar su ultimo año en el internado de Suiza pero lo que jamas penso era que se veria envuelta en las redes de un oscuro chico de ojos verdes que la haria ver y conocer cosas que jamas penso llegar a vivir universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

El avión acababa de tocar sobre la pista de aterrizaje cuando visualice a mi padre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre que me veía y yo la compartía amaba a ese hombre.

Como siempre el estaba solo, ya que, Liliam, de seguro estaba con una de sus amigas; Rebeca, la madre de Jasper Whitlock , y Angelinna, la tía de Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga que por cierto me esperaba junto a mi padre con su clásica sonrisa.

Ya en la calle.

-. Me da tanto gusto verte te extrañe tanto – me abrazaba con una efusividad muy conocida por mi pero que a los ojos de los demás daba terror

-. Te extrañe tanto princesa.- dijo mi padre abrazándome -. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- me pregunto como siempre

-. Bastante agotador pero adoré Suiza – mirándolo a los ojos vi un destello de emoción

-. Tenemos que ir de compras- dijo Alice tomándonos por sorpresa. Se acerco a mí para que mi padre no la escuchara y me susurro al oído -. Te vistes como una monja – y con un gesto de asco que solo me causo gracia me deje conducir por las avenidas de Seattle a las tiendas de su predilección.

Compramos en Prada, Gucci, Dolce & Gabanna, Victorias Secret´s y no sé cuantas más. Lo único que sabía era del punzante dolor de mis pies, estos pedían a gritos que Alice, parara.

Pero el resultado según Alice, fue genial, pero para mi querido padre no tanto ya que él era el que pagaba y cargaba las bolsas.

De repente, vi a un apuesto chico; tenia cabello cobrizo; piel blanca sonrosada por el calor que hacia el día de hoy y de ojos verde esmeralda, que hicieron contacto con los míos haciéndome estremecer y ruborizar por su intensidad.

Rompí el contacto con esos hermosos ojos, gracias a mi querida amiga Alice, que sacándome de mi letargo, me anunciaba nuestra retirada.

-. Era lindo – me gire hacia ella con una fuerza que casi me desnucaba -. Pero, es muy viejo para ti – me dijo ella

-. Total no importa solo lo vi una vez no quiere decir que lo vaya a ver de nuevo – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y nos dirigimos a un pequeño, pero acogedor restaurante francés, que a mí me encantaba.

-. Papá voy al baño – me disculpe y fui en dirección a los tocadores.

Salí del baño con una sonrisa; el olor de ese lugar me hacia recordar cuando éramos una familia unida y feliz.

Llegue a la mesa y me quede paralizada. El chico hermoso del vitral, estaba charlando con mi padre y se notaba que era serio por la actitud de ambos.

Compartí una mirada de complicidad con Alice, haciendo que mi padre se percatara de mi presencia y con una enorme sonrisa -. Mira, ella es mi hija – me presento orgulloso

-. Un placer, Edward Cullen – me derretí por dentro pero gracias a mi ya muy empleada mascara anti-expresiones no lo demostré

-. Mucho gusto, Rosalie Hale- tome la mano que él me tendió; y en un gesto de caballerosidad, se llevo mi mano a los labios causando que una descarga eléctrica me atravesara por completo.

-. Bueno William yo me retiro solo vine a saludar – se disculpo Edward y antes de marcharse me dedico una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por mi padre.

Regrese la mirada y esta se quedo enganchada en la de Alice, que sonreía pícaramente ante lo sucedido -. No esta tan viejo- me dijo ella son una sonrisa de suficiencia

-. Pero nunca se fijara en mí- le recordé y ella se encogió de hombros

-. Nunca digas nunca, amiga- me dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia los menús

Yo intente hacer lo mismo. Pero, mi mirada se engancho con unos ojos verde esmeralda, que estudiaban cada movimiento haciéndome ruborizar.


	2. Chapter 2: En ti pienso

Pensándote

La veía comer, charlar y reír con William y con la otra chillona que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Alice.

Toda ella; su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo; su cabello que a plena vista de notaba lo suave y bien cuidado que estaba y su cara era como un ángel pero yo quería ese ángel.

Ella era luz, vida y felicidad. Todo lo contrario a mí, si bien dicen que todo lo opuesto se atrae yo estaba dispuesto a atraerla y que aunque sea por una noche me inundara con su luz su calidez y ternura.

Una noche. Solo pedía una noche con esa princesa. Hacerla ver las estrellas una y otra vez.

-. No está a tu alcance Cullen – me dijo Dimitri, un tarado, que solo por tener dinero creía tener las suficientes como para poder darme sermones y decirme que hacer. Menudo imbécil.

-. Aprende una cosa Dimitri- lo mire desafiante -. Todo está a nuestro alcance solo hay que hacer lo necesario y yo hare lo necesario – sentencie posando nuevamente la mirada en mi ángel

-. Bueno yo me tengo que ir – anuncio Dimitri luego de verificar su móvil en donde de seguro había una según él "muy buena" invitación a follar

Mientras él se iba mire a mi amigo Alec el estaba distraído mirando a la chillona pero luego frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza al parecer se había percatado de lo demasiado efusiva que era.

-. Creo que esta vez el tarado de Dimitri tiene razón no están a nuestro alcance- dijo él con la cabeza gacha -. Son muy niñas apenas y saben que es la regla y nosotros ya estamos pensando en tenerlas jadeantes en nuestras camas – dijo negando y tratando de hacerme retractar pero yo ya la tenía en la mira.

Mientras tomaba un poco de vino la veía a ella charlar con su amiguita risitas era tan irritante con solo verla.

Mi molestia incremento cuando vi llegar al camarero que con una sonrisa que para mí era más coquetería que otra cosa le entregaba su postre de chocolate haciendo que a mi mente llegaran imágenes de ella bañada en chocolate y yo quitándoselo con la lengua.

Ella se notaba encantada y eso me enfurecía ya que quería esa sonrisa para y hacia mí no para nadie más solo para mí.

Observe cada movimiento de ese frágil y hermoso ángel. Vi como ladeaba su cabello dejando al descubierto parte de su níveo cuello y unas cuantas pecas que lo hacían más apetecible y tentador.

Ellos terminaron su comida y llego nuevamente ese gilipollas del camarero con la cuenta.

Cuando se levanto para retirarse la vasta de su falda se había doblado hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel haciéndome estremecer eran los mejores muslos que había visto en mi inmunda existencia.

Sus piernas fueron mi perdición haciéndome desear tenerlas enredadas en mis caderas mientras probaba esos labios rojos carnosos que me llamaban a gritos para que los complaciera.

Cuando se perdió de mi rango de visión volví a la realidad; estaba en el restaurante con mi mejor amigo Alec -. Cálmate ella no es la indicada y lo sabes no puedes dañarla seria egoísta y lo sabes- me recordó y yo lo mire con una expresión de infinita furia por tener razón en lo que me decía aunque yo quería creer que en realidad la podría tener a mi merced en mi cama haciéndola gemir y jadear gritar mi nombre sin parar

El momento llegaría y esperaba que sucediera lo más rápido posible

Solo le mostrare lo que es ser mujer no la dañare además la quiero en mi cama con carácter urgente

Eso ultimo era cierto mi erección era cada vez mas enervantemente enorme debía liberarme de ella en ese mismo instante.

Me despedí de un pensativo Alec lo más rápido que pude y me subí a mi Bentley con dirección a mi departamento

Llegue en diez minutos y con paso decidido me dirigí a mi piso.

Entre al departamento y fui directamente a ese lugar en donde desahogaría mi frustración aunque sea por un momento.

Ahí la vi desnuda y a mi merced como la puta que era.

Chasquee la lengua en evidente gesto de asco -. Bella, Bella, Bella – dijo el mordazmente y ella de una vez se enderezó y corrió a arrodillarse a sus pies

-. Diga usted señor- dijo ella tímidamente

-. Esto será rápido así que quiero que apenas acabe, tomes tu ropa y te marches de aquí y no te presentes ante mi si no es que te llamo ¿entendido?- sabia que la terminaría llamando ya que hasta que no pudiese estar con Rose tendría que buscar solución

Rose, mi dulce y bella, Rose pronto estaremos juntos.

Tome a Bella como ella le gustaba que la llamaran y la tire en la cama. Luego de ponerme un preservativo entre en ella. Todo menos embarazar a una como ella.

Sus gemidos me irritaban y me hacían ser mas brusco todavía no podía creer mi mala suerte como para toparme con una mujer como esa.

Definitivamente no la volvería a llamar aparte de ser muy ruidosa y recordarle a la niñata esa de Alice, era una zorra, que le abría las piernas al primero que se le pasara por delante con lo que según ella era un buen "paquete".

Lo que uno hacia por necesidad.

-. Oh mi Dios…- jadeo ella; cosa que me hizo enervar y producto de su desatino; la azote. Era una manera de recordarle, que no debía abrir la boca cuando estaba conmigo odiaba eso.

Pero luego, me imagine a mí, Rose, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, con su voz de miel y con ella en mi mente me deje ir.

Me recupere y luego con un gesto de desprecio, le hice ver, que debía largarse. Además no tenía ganas de gastar mi voz con semejante… mujer.

Apenas llegue a mi habitación, me desvestí y corrí a la regadera me sentía asqueroso. Solo quería borrar la sensación tan terrible que sentía y no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba. Quizás solo era que se yo ¿asco? ¿Rabia? Eso era en parte lo que sentía pero ahora viéndolo bien era… vergüenza.

Pero, no era que me avergonzara por lo que había hecho con "Bella" que por cierto no tiene nada de bella sino era que me sentía apenado conmigo mismo por permitir que una mujer me dominara de esa manera.

Caí en cuenta de mi grave error y ese era creer que mi Rose era una "mujer cualquiera" que me dominaba los sentidos, no, ella era Rosalie Hale la hermosa y perfecta mujer que sería la causante de mis desvaríos hasta que no la poseyera.

Debía actuar rápido y lo sabía de lo contrario se volvería loco aunque no se le iba a notar la diferencia ya que la sabía que lo estaba…


	3. Chapter: 3 Casualidad o Premeditación

Nota:

Algunos de los personajes que menciono en este fic son de la gran autora Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarío de mi mente.

Casualidad o Premeditación

Luego de comer salimos no sé donde- idea de mi adorado padre- solo sabía que era muy importante no me dijo nada mas.

Llegamos a un edificio; hermoso y vistoso. Justo como le gustaban a mi padre las cosas.

-. Dime qué te parece – me dijo ya dentro de un departamento con una vista panorámica, increíble.

-. Es hermoso- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, acompañado esto de un suspiro de admiración y vaya que lo era.

-. Entonces es suyo – dijo el entregándonos dos copias de la llave a cada una -. Como llegabas Rosie, y son como hermanas nos preguntamos ¿Por qué no? Y bueno aquí esta – dijo él con una sonrisa.

-. Gracias – chillamos ambas a la vez, saltando a los brazos de mi padre.

-. Pero para poder mantenerse…- Alice, hizo un gesto -. Deben trabajar; para pagar lo que es comida, televisión por cable y luz nada más es para que sean más independientes – ambas asentimos.

Mi padre se marcho y nos dejo a ambas con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y de la nada empezamos a saltar.

Ya mas calmadas…

-. Alice vamos a buscar trabajo – le dije y ambas fuimos directo a la mesada del comedor y tomamos asiento en los taburetes, empezamos -. Bueno yo no quiero nada de noche; además es necesario que nos permita estudiar a la vez – ella asintió nuevamente.

-. Qué te parece trabajar en esta cafetería; la paga es buena, 700 $ al mes – me dijo ella y yo asentí.

-. Vamos ya, para que por cualquier cosa podamos regresar con una respuesta.

Salimos luego de cambiarnos por ropas- que por cierto ya estaban en nuestras respectivas habitaciones – y fuimos a las entrevistas.

Llegamos, nos atendieron de una vez y luego de un gran interrogatorio y escrutinio…

-. Bueno tienen el empleo chicas, las esperamos a las seis, pasado mañana y aquí están los uniformes adáptenlo si no les queda y bueno las esperamos- se despidió, Sam, el encargado.

-. Gracias, Sam- nos despedimos nosotras.

Salimos de la cafetería, y nos abrazamos con fuerza -. No lo puedo creer ya tenemos trabajo-. Chillamos de emoción.

-. Rosalie…- era esa aterciopelada voz -. Alice… que gusto – ambas nos giramos para encontrarnos con una mirada intensa -. Qué casualidad justo venia por un café me acompañan- nos invito, pero no me pareció muy correcto; además teníamos muchas cosas por hacer.

-. Edward – lo salude y él me esbozo una hermosa sonrisa -. Lo siento, pero…- el ladeo la cabeza y en sus ojos vi decepción -. Tenemos cosas que arreglar y bueno fue un placer verte, adiós- cuando nos giramos, el tomo mi mano y miles de descargas me recorrieron.

-. Espera – yo mire a Alice y ella con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-. Oh por Dios que tienda- dijo señalando una boutique, de una de las diseñadoras de moda. Natasha Mc Carty -. Sé que no te gusta ir de compras pero como a mi si, no te obligare, es más te conviene ir por el café con, Edward, así no se te hace tan pesado – le dijo ella.

-. Vamos – me tomo, Edward, del codo y me llevo dentro de la cafetería -. ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto ya frente de mi.

-. Bien gracias y ¿tú? – le pregunte.

-. Mucho mejor- dijo el sonriendo -. Escuche algo sobre que conseguiste trabajo…- dejo el tema como para que yo se lo confirmara o negara.

-. Bueno si, es que queremos ser independientes y todo eso, para poder solventar nuestros gastos, que aunque son mínimos, no podemos ser unas niñas toda la vida – le dije sin dar mucha información.

-.¿ Y que te parece si trabajan para mí?- ofreció mientras llegaba la camarera-. Dos lattes por favor- pidió sorprendiéndome.

-. No, gracias, este trabajo está bien; además me queda cerca de casa, no estoy acostumbrada a estar en la calle – le agradecí.

-. Pero si tu no vives en…- empezó a decir pero, yo negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-. No, ya no. Quieren que seamos independientes- le dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

-. ¿Cómo que no estás acostumbrada a estar en la calle?- pregunto él cómicamente.

-. Bueno, es que yo estaba en internados y de tanto estar encerrada en, Suiza, me da un poco de miedo – le confesé.

-. Entiendo y entonces acabas de salir de la preparatoria – asentí -. ¿Y qué vas a estudiar? – me preguntó.

-. Bueno, voy a estudiar medicina – le dije, no muy convencida y el hizo un mohín con sus hermosos y esculpidos labios al notar la inseguridad de mi voz.

-. ¿Segura?- preguntó con una sonrisa que me dejo de un ala internamente.

-. No quiero hablar de seguridades ni nada de eso, en realidad solo sé que gane una beca, mi padre está orgulloso y bueno…- le sonreí tambien.

-. No quieres defraudarlo- terminó la frase por mi.

-. Exacto. Pero, no me importa, el lo ha dado todo por mi y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además me gusta ayudar a las personas – me encogí de hombros.

Llegaron nuestros cafés y yo lo probé gustosa y recordé la primera vez que lo probé…

-. Las mascaras anti- sentimientos pueden funcionar solo por un lapso de tiempo; eso es lo malo de ellas, a cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo de desvanecen y cuando la reconstruyes ya es muy tarde – me dijo él y yo asentí.

-. Tienes razón, pero es mejor para mí, me funciona más que ser un libro abierto – le dije dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

-. Me gustaría que fueras un libro abierto y no tengas nada que ocultar al menos si nos volvemos a ver – pidió el.

-. No sé si eso suceda, pero si sucede quizá lo haga – le dije sin mucho interés, ya que volver a verlo no estaba en mis planes si quería volver al convento.

-. Y aparte de ir a la universidad ¿que mas piensas hacer?- seguía el preguntándome.

-. Bueno, trabajar para poder mantenerme por ese tiempo, al menos mientras consigo…- él no me dejo terminar porque dijo algo totalmente ridículo.

-. Eres de las chicas que solo sueñan con casarse con un hombre millonario y no trabajar jamás – no reprimí mi risa, lo que causó que se tensara notablemente.

-. Mira, Edward, si me permites terminar…- el asintió -. Decía, que trabajaría lo más que pueda y me esforzaría mucho por ser la mejor en mi carrera hasta que consiguiera volver al convento. En mis planes no está tener una familia, bueno, no ese tipo y utilizare los conocimientos de la medicina para ayudar a los que o necesitan.- le di otro sorbo a mi café y lo mire sugestivamente.

El negó con sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y riendo a su vez.

-. No puedo creer que una chica tan guapa como tu, quiera ser una monja- dijo el mirándome con una ceja enarcada -. Además, como puedes renunciar a todos los placeres de la vida de esa manera… digo ¿no lo extrañaras?

-. Primero: eso es como un llamado, no importa tu atractivo físico y no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has probado y eso es un punto a mi favor, ya que si disfrutara de los "placeres de la vida" seria mucho más difícil – en eso vi mi reloj de mano y fruncí el ceño. Ya se había hecho de noche.

-. Buenas noches- dijo una voz muy suave que transmitía paz-. Edward, ¿que tal?- pero, contrastando con su aura, se notaba el sarcasmo. Ellos no se llevaban bien y lo confirme por el gesto de, Edward.

-. Jasper, buenas noches – dijo el mordazmente y como no quería presenciar esa conversación tan frívola.

-. Bueno, Edward, gracias por el café, debo irme- le dije y su cabeza se giro rápidamente hacia mi.

-. Buenas noches – me dirigí a Jasper y él me regalo una sonrisa real y en eso…

-. Rosalie, ya se hace tarde y no sabes…- abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Jasper.

-. Alice…- empezó a decir el con voz seria y ella ladeo su cabello.

-. Nos vamos- lo ignoró y tomando mi brazo me sacó de la cafetería.

-. ¿Que fue eso? – le pregunté confusa.

-. Olvídalo, total no es importante – dijo ella negando.

-. Vale…- le dije no muy convencida.

-. Yo creo que sí es muy importante- ella dio un brinco cuando sintió la voz de, Jasper, en su oído. Me quede extrañada al ver como él, colocaba una mano en su cintura con gesto posesivo.

-. Alice, yo…- dijo un chico, alto; de complexión fuerte, sonrisa picara, con hoyuelos que dejaban a cualquiera rendida y de unos hermosos ojos azules.

-. Emmett – ella se zafo del abrazo de Jasper -. Permítanme- y con una sonrisa se giro y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Jasper, que la miro enfadado y acto seguido la besó. Ella lo quiso apartar pero luego se rindió.

-. Eh bueno, creo que está un poco ocupada ¿Emmett, cierto?- le dije un poco ruborizada.

-. Si un placer – me tendió una mano que acepte gustosa -. Rosalie – beso mi mano haciendo que mi rubor anterior quedara opacado por el actual -. Muy buena postura- dijo el apreciativamente

-. Ballet – le dije y el enarco una ceja asombrado.

-. Qué casualidad yo practico ballet, tambien – ahora la asombrada fui yo.

-. No lo puedo creer, eso tendría que verlo – es que no podía ser el era…

-. Muy ¿grande? ¿Musculoso? ¿Guapo?- reí ante sus palabras.

-. Las dos primeras – respondí y el hizo un mohín -. Debes dar guapo, para que se vea mejor todo lo que haces. Eso no sería una razón para no ser un bailarín de ballet – le guiñe un ojo

-. ¿Practicas ballet actualmente? - pregunto nuevamente y cuando iba a responder escuche el sonoro ruido de una mano impactando la mejilla de alguien.

Me gire para encontrar a una, Alice, ruborizada hasta decir ya no más y un Jasper, sonriendo satisfecho, pero más allá a un, Edward, tenso y enfadado… ¡que raro!

Pov. Edward.

Mi Rose, estaba hablando con un imbécil, quería ir y arrancarle si es que tenia sesos, pero debía contenerme, no podía arriesgar todo, por un ataque de celos si yo sabía muy bien cuál era el final de todo esto. Mi cama.

Pero, lo que tambien me impactó; fue ver a la chillona, besarse de esa manera con el gigoló de Whitlock. Pobre de, Alec… que pobre ni que nada bien por el se libro de esa chiquilla.

Como no quería pensar en esas estupideces me quede observando a mi hermosa, Rose, ella era como una rosa, pero la más hermosa de todas, la más exquisita y de todo mi ramillete, la que me marcaria como ninguna lo hizo.

Toda ella era perfección; su cabello rubio caía en cascadas hasta sus omoplatos, con suaves y tiernas ondas; sus ojos azul rojizo me hacían temblar por dentro como un chico tonto; su boca ¡oh Dios bendito! esa sexy boca que quería devorar con urgencia; su cuerpo uno tan perfecto que quería amoldar al mío, hacerla mujer. Mi mujer.

Mierda.

Ya estaba duro y eso con solo mirarla, ya quiero imaginarme cuando la tenga desnuda en mi cama.

En un momento su mirada se topo con la mía y la vi fruncir el entrecejo y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreír y ella se ruborizo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Vi como el tarado musculoso, le llamaba y daba un folleto ella sonreía encantada.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo, aunque como me iba a llevar si decían que yo era el mismísimo, Lucifer.

Malditas putas ardidas.

Y con un gesto de exasperación, al no poder retenerla a mi lado, subí a mi auto con dirección a la casa de Alec.


	4. Chapter 4: Sucesos

_**Nota: **_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío _

_**Dedicatorias: **_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Selena 16**____que me alegro con ese reviews y a mis amigos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Tambien a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

_**Sucesos **_

Estábamos comiendo, Alice y yo, cómodas en la sala de estar.

Yo tenía una pregunta en mente, pero me negaba a expresarla, me daba vergüenza preguntarle que había pasado entre, Jasper y ella.

-. No canses ese cerebro tuyo; ya te voy a decir – dijo ella burlonamente-. Mira, Jasper y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos años. Cuando fue a retirar los aros de su hermanastra, a la Óptica de mamá.

Luego de eso no sé, si era casualidad o qué pero se aparecía en cada lugar al que yo iba y eso me enojaba de sobremanera, o eso le hacía creer.

Salimos varias veces, el es muy serio con las cosas que a mi respectan y yo se lo agradecía y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y yo perdí mi virginidad con él hace una semana.

Todo iba bien, hasta que me entere que era una más en su lista, me fui sin importarme nada, ni como lo dejaba o algo así.

Y bueno, ahora me persigue a todos lados y me arma escenas de celos, solo por acercarme a chicos y me besa cuando quiere y lo de las cachetadas es muy seguido. Al parecer el no entiende que no quiero estar con él y si me gusta y todo pero no lo amo. Fue bueno y divertido pero solo eso.

Aun estoy dolida por lo de las "girl´s week", todavía me pregunto donde rayos entro yo. No hay un maldito día de la semana que comience con "a".

-. Eso debe ser porque no eres una más de su lista- le dije y ellas encogió de hombros.

-. No me importa, ya no quiero pensar en él – y restándole importancia a lo anteriormente confesado y en eso cambió de tema-. Y ¿qué conversaste con Edward?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-. Me pregunto, que como siendo tan guapa…- me sonroje al recordar y ella sonrió-. Iba a ir a un convento- termine de decir sintiéndome avergonzada.

-. Eso es cierto, tú, no deberías ir al convento seria un desperdicio- bufó ella molesta-. No voy a tener ahijados, rubios, hermosos y tú no podrás estar conmigo de aquí para allá- se seguía quejando -.¿No quieres tener hijos?- pregunto. Esa pregunta me desarmó -. ¿No te gustaría saber que se siente tener un bebé en tu vientre y luego tenerlo entre tus brazos? – yo bajé la cabeza para que no viera mis lagrimas.

-. Tengo miedo, Alice. Yo, no soy de convivir con hombres y muchas veces me intimidan; además no quiero que me pase lo que le paso a mamá – le confesé y ella chasqueando la lengua en claro gesto de reproche.

-. Entonces te estás aferrando a la idea de ir al convento, solo porque le temes a los hombres. Aunque yo creo que no a todos, mira al bombón de Edward y a Emmett – me sonroje.

-. No sé que me paso con ellos, pero creo que es mejor apartarlos porque quiero ir al convento sin ningún inconveniente- le dije muy segura de mis palabras.

-. Creo que ha pasado mucho en un día. Mejor vamos a dormir – ofreció, Alice y no me opuse para nada.

Pov. Edward.

Llegue al departamento de Alec.

-. Hey Edward, que milagro que me visites- empezó a burlarse.

-. Cállate, Alec – conteste mordazmente.

Entre en su departamento y tome asiento.

-.¿Y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto algo más serio.

-. No sé, solo sé, que quiero beber y tratar de buscar una manera de corromper a mi, Rosalie – le dije y el negó con la cabeza.

-. Deberías olvidarte de ella, no está bien que te metas con la hija de William, te meterías en un gran problema; además es menor de edad y tu a tus 25 años te puedes meter en un gran lío. No te lo recomiendo – me advirtió, pero ella, se me había metido entre ceja y ceja y hasta que no la tenga desnuda en mi cama, ya saciado de ella no desistiría.

-. Al parecer, eso no me importa – me enfade por sus palabras-. Y tampoco le importa a Whitlock – saqué el tema a colación.

-. Y que tiene que ver ese imbécil en todo esto; acaso está interesado en "tu Rosalie" – se burló.

-. No y si osara en hacerlo lo acabaría – dije ya furibundo recordando a la vez al tarado saco de músculos -. Pero, no sabes lo que vi – le dije con ganas de hacerlo enfurecer -. La chillona Brandon, tuvo al parecer sus queveres con Jasper y al parecer a él, no le pareció un solo acoston, si es que eso fue lo que paso entre ambos – vi su rostro que de ser uno sereno paso ser uno furioso y rojo por la ira -. Ella lo abofeteo en plena calle y luego él la besó,pero tenias que ver eso ojala pudieras verlo- en eso momento tome el mando a distancia de su televisor plasma y lo encendí.

Para mi sorpresa, en la televisión, salía toda la escena que yo le acababa de describir y si por si fuera posible se enfureció mas.

-. Pensé dejar las cosas así pero ese imbécil no se va a quedar con ella- medito un momento-. No tan fácilmente, de eso me encargo yo.- Sentencio y me quede ahí bebiendo como un loco, debía llamar a Roger y pedirle mas información y que las volviera a seguir para saber en donde vivía. Por lo menos, gracias a su seguimiento sabia donde trabajaba, pero no era suficiente, queria saber todo de ella.

-. ¿No era que no deberíamos meternos con ellas, que eran unas niñas? – le recordé sus palabras aunque a mí eso me valía.

-. No jodas Cullen, las cosas han cambiado ahora – me asombro la forma en la que me habló pero eso me dejaba claro que se había despertado su bestia interna y no sería tan fácil volver a dormirla.

La reacción de Alec, si, que era un suceso.

Pov. Narrador.

Alice, estaba en su cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir por lo sucedido en la tarde con, Jasper.

Y si eso la desconcertaba, pero ella no quería dejar que eso se colara demasiado en su mente, debía olvidarlo aunque fuese la mejor noche de su vida… debía olvidarlo por su bien y por el bien de su corazón.

Jasper, era un hombre, que pensaba solo en suplir sus necesidades y al parecer quería repetir según lo que sucedió en la tarde, pero ella no iba a caer de nuevo "soy más fuerte, no lo haré" se repetía a si misma, sin convicción, ni firmeza.

Mientras cavilaba un poco, recibió una llamada -. Hola – respondió sin siquiera mirar la pantalla para ver quién era.

-. MARY ALICE BRANDON – de un brinco quedo sentada en la cama-. Me puedes explicar que carajos hacías besándote con Jasper Whitlock – se quedó como piedra al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

-. Pa-papi y-yo – balbuceaba sin saber que decir para defenderse de las palabras de su padre. Se decidió por respirar profundamente, para calmarse y poder decir algo coherente-. Por si no sabes yo, no lo besé, lo abofetee así que no puedes regañarme. Yo, no he hecho nada malo y si correspondí a su beso, fue recordando a Jake, sabes que aun no me recupero de mi rompimiento con él – le dijo fingiendo una voz ofendida.

-. Nena… yo lo siento – respiro profundamente-. No fue mi intención ¿me perdonas?- se escuchaba de verdad arrepentido.

-. No importa papi, te amo- le dijo para ya no sentirse tan mala persona por mentirle a su padre.

-. Y yo a ti princesa, descansa- se despidió.

Ya una vez más tranquila se acostó en su cama para pensar nuevamente en lo que había hecho.

Si bien su relación con Jacob, había terminado porque ella no quiso acostarse con él. En realidad nunca sintió esa necesidad o impulso para entregarse a él, pero lo que paso con Jasper, si, era un suceso.

Pov. Rosalie.

Ya era nuestro primer día de trabajo y junto a Alice, nos arreglábamos para ir a trabajar.

Me mire al espejo y vi mi reflejo. Torcí el gesto, ese traje se ajustaba mucho a mi cuerpo y me llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo. Me sentía desnuda y tras eso, los tacones, hacían que mis piernas se vieran más largas.

Tomé mi gabardina negra al igual que mi uniforme y me la puse.

Arreglé mi cabello en un moño alto, con una cinta negra dejando algo de galluza para ambos lados y salí al encuentro con Alice.

-. Querida, te falta algo de maquillaje- dijo al verme Ella, tenía el mismo uniforme que yo y el mismo peinado -. Ven – me llamo y yo me acerque a ella sigilosamente-. No seas tonta, solo es algo de labial, delineador y rímel nada mas- me dijo.

Me aplico el producto y luego me prestó su pequeño espejo.

-. Simplemente hermosa – dijo ella con suficiencia y me arrastro prácticamente hasta el trabajo.

-. Hola, Sam ¿como estas?- salude y él me sonrió.

-. Muy bien gracias. Ahora, pasen que ya vamos a abrir- dijo cortésmente.

Empezamos a trabajar, todo estaba tranquilo.

-. Me traes por favor, un sándwich de combinación y un cappuccino – lo anoté en mi libreta.

-. Enseguida se lo traigo- le ofrecí una gran sonrisa y fui a por su pedido.

-. Paul, me das por favor, un sándwich de combinación y un cappuccino- le pedí y el asintió.

-. Claro, Rosalie- yo asentí y fui a atender a las otras mesas.

Las propinas que me daban, eran muy buenas y yo lo agradecía al igual que Alice.

Sentí, como el ambiente en la cafetería se cargaba de seriedad. Aura que sentía solo cuando un hombre estaba cerca y no me equivoque era…

-. Edward.

_***Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión no duden en hacerlo saber. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.***_


	5. Chapter 5: Deseo

_**Nota: **_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío _

_**Dedicatorias: **_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Selena 16, Neka, Sofía y Confidente**____que me alegraron con esos reviews y a mis amigos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Tambien a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

_**N/A: **_

_**Este capítulo al inicio puede contener algunas escenas para personas con criterio formado (y tampoco como que yo tenga ese criterio) pero bueno lean bajo su responsabilidad **_

Deseo

POV. Edward.

-. Rosalie – la saludé -. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- la tome de la mano y la saqué de la cafetería

-. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- me pregunto algo risueña

-. Te voy a mostrar, uno de los placeres de la vida, Rose- ella asintió

-. Y ¿me va a gustar conocer ese "placer de la vida"? – hizo énfasis en la última frase

-. Todo depende en donde y con quien lo vivas, Rose- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo-. Y te aseguro que conmigo será una experiencia inolvidable.

No pregunto nada más en todo el trayecto.

Llegamos el lugar, la dejó extasiada, su sonrisa era radiante. Ella, era radiante.

-. Esto es hermoso, Edward – dijo ella bajando del auto, para luego quitarse los zapatos -. Y ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto respirando profundamente, para poder sentir el olor de las rosas de el prado.

-. Un día de campo, pero no cualquiera – conteste y ella asintió.

-. ¿Que haremos para que sea diferente?- adoraba esos ojos que me miraban expectantes.

-. Bien, nadaremos, en aquel riachuelo – señalé un lugar dentro del bosque.

-. Hay un inconveniente- no lo podía creer, estaba en sus días. Esto arruinaba unos cuantos de mis planes-. No tengo traje de baño- me lleve la mano a la cara en gesto de vergüenza. Que pensamientos los míos.

-. Yo tampoco- acepte y ella frunció el ceño -. Pero, si ropa interior, es casi lo mismo ¿no crees?- ella lo pensó por unos momentos y luego asintió -. Bueno, vamos – la incité.

-. Aja – frunciendo el ceño, se quito el traje rojo; hasta la rodilla con el que trabajaba en, Sam´s

Yo tambien me quite la ropa y aprovechando que ella no me miraba yo si la miré

Tenía el cuerpo como el de una Barbie, mi Barbie.

Su cuerpo, tenía mas curvas que una carretera, en las que me querían perder y me iba a perder, por algo la había traído aquí.

De todas las mujeres con las que había follado ninguna le llegaba a los talones y las que más se acercaban eran las, Denali para ser específicos: Tania. Aunque; viéndolo bien, no, ninguna era como, mi Rose.

Su cuerpo; era una obra de arte. Obra, que yo iba a disfrutar. Sus pechos; no eran, ni grandes, ni pequeños; tenían la forma perfecta al igual que su tamaño; su trasero, era perfecto, firme y para nada exagerado. Un cuerpo compacto. No le faltaba, ni le sobraba. Era la perfección hecha mujer. Mi mujer.

-. Edward vamos- me llamó.

-. Claro – debía controlarme si quería que las cosas con mi Rose, salieran bien.

Si todo salía bien, por fin la tendría y me la sacaría de la cabeza; aunque de eso no estaba muy seguro…

-. Ven hay que subir estas rocas – le tendí la mano y ella la tomo de manera que subíamos juntos.

-. Edward le temo a las alturas- me informo ella.

-. No tienes nada que temer- le asegure -. Confía en mí por favor- le pedí y ella asintió.

Llegamos a un punto alto de las rocas y ella miro hacia abajo -. No puedo, Edward, lo siento- se disculpo e hizo ademán de irse pero la sostuve cerca.

-. Abrásate a mi- le ofrecí -. Confía en mí- le pedí y ella acepto. La mire y ella asintió -. Uno, dos, tres- la sostuve cerca y ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

La sensación que sentí cuando su escote rozo mi pecho, fue indescriptible como si me acariciaran los ángeles.

Al momento de caer al agua el impacto nos separó, pero la encontré a dos metros de distancia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-. Esto es genial – dijo ella y volvió a sumergirse.

La seguí con la vista desde fuera. Era perfecta parecía una sirena, mi sirena.

No pude contenerme y cuando salió a la superficie me acerque a ella, se notaba feliz y yo lo estaba era la primera vez que me sentía de esa manera con una mujer y sentía la necesidad de besarla.

-. Lo siento pero es que no puedo contenerme – acorte la distancia entre nosotros y tome posesión de sus labios.

El beso empezó lento, sus labios eran como una pluma. Ese beso me acelero el pulso, la sensación era inimaginable.

Ella se aparto y fue como si me dieran justo en el corazón, atravesando el muro de protección que este poseía.

Mientras se alejaba me sentía Desolado. Vacio. Indefenso. En conclusión, vulnerable, ninguna mujer había logrado dejarme así.

La seguí y cuando ya estábamos fuera del agua -. Lo siento no…- no me dejo terminar porque sus labios ya estaban en los míos; lo que logro arrancarme un gemido por la intensidad del beso.

Sus manos estaban en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura haciendo círculos.

-. Edward…- gimió cuando me apodere de uno de sus pezones. Sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos no como el de las otras a las que me daban ganas de azotar con ella era todo lo contrario.

Ambos estábamos desnudos yo encima de ella, en medio del prado.

Me sentía bien, pero me faltaba algo-. Tócame, por favor- le rogué y ella con sus tiernas y tímidas manos, causo estragos en mi cuerpo, por las sensaciones que me hizo sentir, mis hormonas no se hicieron de rogar e hicieron acto de presencia. Minimo fuera un adolescente.

Me acerque a ella mas si podía y empecé a acariciar esa hermosa, pálida y cremosa piel que ella poseía y que yo estaba degustando como el mejor manjar del mundo y es que era el mejor manjar del mundo.

Regrese a sus labios y me perdí en ellos eran tan suaves, perfectos y solo míos, para mi disfrute personal.

De sus labios baje a su cuello, arrancándole varios gemidos, pero mi objetivo estaba un poco más abajo.

Los ataqué con mi boca haciéndola arquear la espalda y yo lo tomé como una invitación.

Seguí bajando, hasta que me perdí en su ombligo, en donde la reacción fue mucho mayor.

Iba a seguir bajando, pero luego, me di cuenta de que ella a duras penas podía absorber el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Ya seria en otra ocasión…

Mi mano se trasladó a su entrepierna, ella estaba más que lista y yo por primera vez me sentía a reventar.

La atormenté un poco con mis dedos solo para apreciar su rostro un rostro que estaba teñido de deseo, pasión y lujuria en su más mínima expresión pero yo la pude notar.

-. Edward, por favor- me pidió y yo muerto de deseo como ella.

-. Lo que pidas, princesa- dije con voz ronca por el deseo.

La mire a los ojos, ella asintió y me posicioné entre sus piernas listo para saber que era estar en ella y liberarme de esta obsesión hacia ella para siempre.

La besé mientras me hacia paso en su cuerpo, a lo que ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda arrancándome un gruñido de satisfacción. A medida, que entraba en ella, mordía mis labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Lo podía sentir.

Cuando ya estuve dentro de ella en mi totalidad, me contuve para que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron de una manera que yo jamás había experimentado, con ninguna otra mujer.

-. Hermosa y mía – le hice saber y ella asintió. Su rostro ya no tenía señales de incomodidad, sino de plenitud

Pronto nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron en una danza sincronizada, arrancándonos gruñidos en mi caso y gritos de placer en el de ella, por lo que nos estábamos ocasionando.

-. Mi Rosalie- repetía una y otra vez.

-. Mi Edward- sonreí ante tal mención porque en esos momentos me sentía suyo.

-. Si, tuyo- le confirme en medio de besos.

Llegó el momento de que las estocadas eran cada vez mas frenéticas y lo fueron más cuando sus paredes se tensaron a mi alrededor lo que indicaba que estaba llegando al preciado clímax.

Me detuve un poco ya que quería prolongar el momento lo más que pudiera.

-. ¿Edward?- me llamó y me di cuenta de que no aguantaba más así que volví a perderme en su cuerpo.

-. ¡Edward!- gritó cuando llego a la cima y yo la seguí luego de varias embestidas me deje ir en ella.

-. Rose – gruñí por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, unas sensaciones inigualables.

-. ¡Edward! ! Edward ¡Edward! – me llamaba.

Me desperté de golpe, con una respiración errática y el pulso a mil por hora. Maldita sea. Se sentía tan real. Dios todo era un sueño, un maldito y llano sueño, pero yo la sentía cerca muy cerca.

Mire mi cama. Estaba hecho un desastre al igual que mi ropa de dormir.

Me sentía pegajoso pero debía admitir que había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta hora y el que venía seria todavía mejor…

-. Edward Cullen – ¡Dios! esa era mi madre y estaba furiosa. De seguro la puta de "Bella" le fue a lloriquear que ya no quiero nada con ella.

Bueno hay que aclarar unas cosas como el porqué mi mamá piensa que tenía una relación con semejante prostituta…

…..Flash back…..

-. Cállate- rugí molesto-. Sabes que no me gusta escucharte ni a ti ni a nadie- la azoté -. Y no vuelvas a tocarme eso me repugna y mas viniendo de ti, así que te quedas boca abajo, callada y trata de comportarte por primera vez en tu vida como una mujer decente – le gruñí.

-. Ed., amor – me quede de piedra al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Cuando me gire ella nos veía con la boca abierta desde la puerta. -. ¡Oh por Dios! – ella cerró la puerta de golpe y solo escuchamos -. ¡Carlisle!- llamó ella con voz nerviosa.

-. Párate – le gruñí alejándome de ella como si quemara y en realidad lo hacía, quemaba, todo mi buen humor convirtiéndolo en mal humor, llenándome de repugnancia y asco hacia ella-. Vístete a la de ya – ella lo hizo con un traje Dior, negro hasta la mitad de la rodilla y sus zapatos.

Yo me arregle tambien con una simple camiseta y unos vaqueros luego fui al baño y nos lavamos las manos.

Y cuando salimos todo fue para mal…

…. Fin del Flash back…..

-. Ya salgo mamá- le hice saber

-. Espero que no estés con nadie allá dentro ¿me entendiste? porque te aseguro que te castro, Cullen- amenazo

-. Ya voy – dije ya enfadado

Corrí al baño y me deshice de la ropa porque mi mamá era capaz de olerme y quería evitar cualquier inconveniente porque de algo estaba seguro, Esme Cullen, cabreada, era como ver al mismísimo diablo o sea terrible…

Me bañe en un santiamén y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, para luego salir lo más rápido posible al encuentro con mi madre -. Mamá que…- no pude terminar porque de una vez sentí sus cinco dedos en mi mejilla -. ¿Y esto porque?- le pregunte enfadado.

-. Eso, es por tratar a esa pobre niña de esa manera – me regañó -. Bella, no se merecía ese trato, Edward. Es una chica de su casa, tranquila; no tenias porque tratarla como si fuera una prostituta- seguía y seguía despotricando en mi contra.

-. Creo que ha llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas - le dije enfadado pero tratando de contenerme -. Esa "pobre niña" como tú la llamaste es y disculpa la palabra la puta más grande de la historia; el problema es que ella, te planto otra cara con la que atrae a todos y lamentablemente me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, por eso la dejé. Como me pediste estaba buscando un prospecto de esposa para formar una familia y cuando la vi creí que ella era pero, no y me di cuenta de eso apenas antier que le dije que se largara que si quería algo de ella yo la llamaba – le hice saber aunque de todo lo que había dicho lo único que era mentira era que la había visto como "prospecto" de esposa y que no sabía que era una puta.

-. ¿Pero porque le dijiste que la llamarías?- me pregunto ella aun sin comprender.

-. Era la única manera de sacarla de mi casa ella sin que opusiera resistencia- me defendí llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-. ¿Que te pasa amor?- me pregunto ella tocando mi mejilla.

-. Es solo que me duele la cabeza ayer bebí demás en el departamento de Alec- ella asintió.

-. Te entiendo amor tenias todo el derecho a desahogarte – yo solo le seguí la corriente -. Siento haberte pegado ¿me perdonas?- me pregunto con los ojos aguados y me sentí un patán por hacerla sentir mal.

-. Mo te preocupes; además no fui un caballero – dije en tono "arrepentido". Ella me abrazo y yo a ella era la única que podía tocarme por ahora…

-. Bueno ya no pienses en esa mujer, hay muchas niñas decentes dignas a ti ella no es más que una vulgar promiscua. Sigue adelante bebé- me guiñó un ojo haciéndome ruborizar era una madre ejemplar al igual que esposa con esas características.-. Bueno amor te dejo porque tu padre y yo tenemos un viaje pequeño te veo en unas días te cuidas ¿eh? – beso mis dos mejillas y se fue.

Pero quien pensaría que el ególatra sádico y egoísta Edward Anthony Cullen quería formar una familia.

Bueno en realidad yo quería mi propia familia una a la que yo perteneciera y me unieran lazos sanguíneos. Si bien Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron y me criaron dándome amor y cuidados no era lo mismo ya que todo el tiempo venían a mi mente el recuerdo de mi verdadera madre, Elizabeth Masen. Una mujer, que me cuido con uñas y dientes; me daba todo lo que podía era mi madre, una mujer, luchadora, que trabajaba de doctora en la misma clínica que administra quien es ahora mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

Yo apenas tenía cinco años ese día cumpliría los seis cuando ese maldito de Félix, llego a nuestra casa en esos momentos estábamos mi nana y yo esperando a que llegara mi mamá.

Mi madre, llegó con un pastel de cumpleaños y yo corrí hasta ella, fundiéndonos en un cálido abrazo cuando de repente ese monstruo la separo de mí.

"_por fin te encontré Ely" _le dijo el haciéndola tensarse _"creías que podías desaparecer siempre con mi hijo maldita perra" _ yo me abalancé sobre el.

"_tú no eres mi padre y mi mamá no es lo que tú dices degenerado"_ le grité mordiéndole la pierna y él me miro dolido.

Se abalanzo hacia mi madre y la golpeo cuando ella me iba a alejar de el dejándola inconsciente.

"¡_mami!" la llame pero ella ya estaba en el suelo por lo que el aprovecho para tambien golpear a mi nana -. "¡mami quiero a mi mami!" gritaba desesperado._

"_por fin estaremos juntos hijo" "esa puta te alejo de mi pero ya vamos a estar juntos" me decía él a oído mientras se alejaba corriendo de la casa hasta subirse al auto el tomo un mando y apretó el botón._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que toso estaba perdido mi mami se había ido. _

_La casa estaba hecha pedazos por la reciente explosión…_

Ese día me di cuenta de que si yo tenía una familia no permitiría que a mi esposa le pasara algo ni a ella ni a mis hijos los protegería con mi vida.

Con ese pensamiento salí de casa rumbo a la cafetería en donde trabajaba mi Rose.

Cuando entre la busque con la mirada y la encontré enseguida, con ese hermoso vestido negro, que me agrado solo un momento, hasta que vi donde llegaba dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, unas piernas que deseaba se enroscaran en mis caderas.

Como estaba de espaldas podía apreciar mejor sus curvas, enfundadas en ese trozo de tela negra y con esos tacones, que aunque dominara muy bien no eran para una nena de su edad.

Me acerque un poco mas y ella percibió mi cercanía.

-. Edward – dijo mi nombre haciendo que me sintiera extasiado.

-. Rosalie ¿como estas?- ella se giro y me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo ir al cielo y regresar.

-. Muy bien gracias y ¿tu?- me pregunto siempre tan atenta.

-. Muy bien gracias- le respondí -. Me gustaría que me atendieras – le dije y vi como otras meseras con pinta de prostitutas baratas del peor club de Seattle se acercaban acechándome como si fuese una presa ¡Ha! Si yo era el depredador no al revés -. Tu personalmente- ella se sonrojó y me sentí feliz por dentro me fascinaba ver ese sonrojo en su rostro y más cuando yo lo causaba.

Las otras mujeres se fueron con un gesto de desilusión en el rostro… que disfrute.

-. Sígueme – pidió ella dándose vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia una mesa.

Pasamos por las mesas y me pareció ver a Alec, en una y luego ir la chillona con una bandeja y dejarle café y una magdalena -. Alec – lo saludé.

-. Edward, que casualidad hermano- me saludó.

-. Bueno, Rosalie, el es Alec Vulturi, Alec, ella es Rosalie Hale, hija de William – Alec, sonrió educadamente para no ser grosero, pero él y yo sabíamos que no le gustaban las rubias o mujeres con cabello claro.

-. Mucho gusto- saludo ella y luego se giro hacia mí-. ¿Quieres una mesa o te quedas en esta? – me pregunto.

-. Me quedo aquí, gracias- le respondí .

-. Entonces ¿que puedo ofrecerte?- pregunto ella sacando su libreta.

-. Un café bien cargado y una rosquilla por favor- ella lo anotó.

-. En un momento te lo traigo- y con eso se marcho.

-. Esos uniformes – dijo un risueño Alec -. Voy a mandar a cambiar el uniforme en la oficina – dijo aflojándose la corbata y me vio bien.

Alargo la mano y me giro la cara-. Haber quien te puso en tu lugar señor "todas son unas perras" – se mofó.

-. Cállate, Alec- le dije molesto-. Mi madre llego esta mañana y me dio tremendo golpe porque la zorra de Bella, le dijo que yo la dejé y que la trate como se merecía.

-. Sabes cómo es tu madre no le gusta que traten así a las mujeres, pero en este caso Bella, se lo merecía. Aunque en realidad, ese apodo no le hace justicia mejor le cae Cruela – empezó a reír y yo lo seguí.

-. Bueno aquí está el café y tu rosquilla buen provecho, con permiso- se despidió mi Rose ya que la solicitaban en las otras mesas.

-. Y ¿como va eso de buscar esposa? – preguntó

-. No se, las chicas de hoy en día, tienen mucha carretera recorrida yo quiero una sin kilometraje- le dije y el asintió.

-. Y ¿que tal Rosalie Hale?- me preguntó nuevamente

-. Creo que no quiero un solo acostón, pero es muy pequeña- me quejé

-. Si, es muy pequeña para ser tu esposa- confirmo él -. Pero, ¿a que lo deseas?- me retó él

-. Si, lo deseo.

Por más que deseara no podía tenerla de esa manera ya que era una chica que tenía otros planes, pero yo cambiaria algunos como por ejemplo…

El convento.

Pero, si no la podía convertir en mi esposa, por lo menos iba a tener su cuerpo, aunque fuera por una sola noche, en el que la haría disfrutar del mayor de los placeres de la vida.

Eso es lo que por ahora mas… deseo.

_***Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, por ahí me pidieron algo de lemmon y miren que si los complaci. **_

_**Aunque como ya se dieran cuenta fue un sueño ya que no podia poner una escena de ellos de esa forma tan rápidamente.**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.**_

_**Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido.**_

_**Actualizare cada dos días para los que siguen la historia. Eso quiere decir que puedo estar actualizando el domingo o sábado por la noche.**_

_**Dios los bendiga a todos y gracias por leer***_


	6. Chapter 6: Los Actos

_**Nota: **_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío _

_**Dedicatorias: **_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a__** Neka**____que me ha alegrado con esos reviews y a mis amigos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Tambien a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_Agradezco a mi gran amiga Michy Neka que me ha dado ideas para este capítulo ya que no tenía muchas además era momento de un acercamiento y que acercamiento…_

_Bueno Muchas Gracias a ti amiga y Dios te bendiga te quiero un montón _

_**Ahora con ustedes…**_

**Los Actos **

Pov. Rosalie.

Veía a Alice sonreír, pero sabía que estaba algo incomoda y todo eso, a partir de la llegada de Alec y empeoro cuando llegó Jasper, ataviado con un traje negro a la medida y no lo voy a negar estaba guapo.

Me acerque a ella y vi su reticencia por atenderlo -. Alice, si quieres yo lo atiendo y así no hay mal entendidos – le ofrecí y su mirada fue como la que tiene un sediento en pleno desierto y ve un oasis.

-¿En verdad harías eso por mi?- preguntó ilusionada.

-. Claro para eso estamos amigas – le dije y luego me gire para ir a atender a Jasper -. Hola ¿que puedo ofrecerte?- le pregunté con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-. Alice no me quiere atender ¿cierto?- me preguntó con un halo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-. Ella está un poco incomoda con la situación y verte la inquieta un poco pero ¿sabes?- el negó.

-. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar se que le importas- le guiñé un ojo en complicidad y el asintió.

-. Bueno en todo caso me puedes traer un submarino con todo menos ajíes y cebolla- decía mientras yo apuntaba -. De todas las clases de quesos y que el pan sea de avena dulce por favor- me pidió.

-. Y de tomar ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le volví a preguntar.

-. Una malteada de vainilla bien fría – yo asentí.

-. Enseguida- me despedí y le lleve el pedido a Paul.

Caminaba de aquí para allá recibiendo y entregando pedidos hasta que me llamó Edward.

-. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le pregunté.

-. Bueno es que quería saber si tienen brownies – me dijo y yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-. Sip aun es muy temprano así que nadie los pide pero me han dicho que son los más buscados – le hice saber.

-. Si a mí me fascinan pero a la hora que salgo del trabajo ya no tienen – me dijo.

-. Bueno entonces quieres…- deje la pregunta en el aire.

-. Ocho trocitos de brownies por favor- lo mire estupefacta.

-. ¿No te parece que es mucho dulce?- le pregunté y es que le podía dar diabetes.

El me miro con una sonrisa de niño travieso-. Mira sé que es mucho dulce pero debo aprovechar que mi madre no está porque ella es la razón por la que no los cómo tan a menudo – me explico y yo asentí en complicidad.

-. Bueno entonces ya te traigo los ocho brownies pero no te los comas todos de una vez ¿quieres? Te pueden hacer sentir mal – le recomendé.

-. Como digas Rosalie- aseguro él.

-. ¿Para aquí o para llevar?- le pregunté.

-. Para llevar es que ya me voy y por ahí mismo ¿me podrías traer la cuenta?

-. Claro – me despedí de ellos y fui directo hacia Paul-. Me puedes envolver ocho brownies para llevar por favor- le pedí -. Y Sam- me gire hacia el -. ¿Me podrías hacer la factura de esto por favor y sumarle los brownies?- le pregunté.

-. Claro quédate aquí ya te la doy – me dijo

-. Rosalie aquí está el submarino y la malteada de la mesa dos- me avisó Paul

-. Gracias Paul- mire en derredor buscando a Alice y la vi -. Alice- el llame y ella vino a mí

-. Dime

-. Te dije que yo atendería a Jasper pero es que tengo que terminar de atender a Edward y quería saber si ¿podrías entregarle su pedido?- ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

-. Está bien- acepto de mala gana…

Pov. Alice.

Lo que me faltaba tener que aguantar a ese engreído que desde que entro se la pasa mirándome haciéndome desear… ¡Uy!

Es un imbécil… "_ese imbécil como lo llamas te hizo ver las estrellas querida" _me pasmé.

Me haya hecho ver las estrellas o no es un… _"chico guapísimo al que deseas más de lo que quieres aceptar"_ seguía esa voz en su cabeza… maldita conciencia.

Me erguí y tome su pedido.

Con paso decidido me dirigí a su mesa -. Toma- le dije de mala gana- y él me miro y enarco una ceja.

-. De buena gana que si no, no hay propina- me ¿advirtió? Y yo lo mire hecha una furia.

-. Eres un…

-. Tks, tks, tks… que mala atención das; no tienes el mas mínimo sentido de la hospitalidad querida Mary Alice- dijo sardónicamente.

-. Ojala te ahogues Whitlock – desee y con eso me marche dejándolo con una estúpida sonrisa en esos… esos "_ardientes labios" _volvió a atacarme la voz de mi conciencia.

-. Alice – me llamo Alec.

Fui hasta su mesa que la compartía con el guapísimo Edward Cullen pero que por más guapo que fuera tenía algo que todavía no me encajaba… tenía un aura de seriedad poder y tambien había algo oscuro.

No sé porque pero recordé el día que llego Rosie, y el chico que miraba desde el aparador de la tienda luego la mirada de Edward en el restaurante tambien la invitación a por un café y ahora el está aquí… bueno esto ultimo no tiene nada que ver pero entonces… Edward era el chico del aparador y no todo era coincidencia él quería algo con Rosie, pero yo me encargaría de explicarle mi punto además me pareció escuchar a mi tía Angelinna decir que el tenia una relación con Isabela Swan y eso fue hace pocos días…

-. ¿Alice? – volví de mis cavilaciones para toparme con la mirada de Alec.

-. Oh lo siento es que estaba algo distraída- me disculpé.

-. No importa es que quería saber si me podías traer la cuenta por favor y tambien si me recomendabas algún postre – yo me mordí mi labio inferior mientras pensaba en el indicado.

-. ¿Es para ti? – le pregunte.

-. No es para mi madre y siempre le llevo uno diferente y bueno tambien para Jane ya que voy a verlas- dijo él y yo asentí.

-. Bueno te podría ofrecer chocolates o un pastel del mismo pero eso está muy trillado así que te puedo ofrecer Hm… ya es un crème brülée – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-. Descríbelo por favor- pidió.

-. Bueno es un postre francés por cierto la primera vez que lo probé fue allá y se convirtió en mi postre favorito y bueno es un postre cremoso que está compuesto por crema pastelera a la que le adhiere encima azúcar espolvoreada y esta se quema para que quede convertida en una fina capa de caramelo y puedes pedir la aromatizada con licor o vainilla – le expliqué.

-. Bueno… tráeme cuatro de esos tres con aroma a vainilla y el otro con aroma de licor- me pidió.

-. Oye eso es mucho- lo regañé y el sonrió.

-. Si estas exagerando Alec- reprendió Edward.

-. Tu no me digas nada señor "ocho brownies ya que mi mami no está" – le regresó.

-. Ah ya se son dos para ti y los otros para tu madre y Jane – le dije y el asintió-. Bueno enseguida te lo traigo.

Fui por su pedido bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper.

Pov. Edward.

Estábamos esperando nuestras cuentas para poder retirarnos cuando.

-. Dios mira es Hulk – exclamo Alec y mire en donde señalaba.

-. Si serás. Es el hijo de Natasha Mc Carty el saco de músculos del que te hable- le mencioné.

-. Bueno ese saco de músculos se le está acercando a tu Rose- me dijo seriamente.

Mis nudillos se volvieron blancos por la rabia que me producía ver la cercanía de ese imbécil cerca de mi Rose.

-. Bueno no por mucho que te quede claro- le hice saber.

En eso se acercaba mi hermosa nenita -. Bueno aquí están los brownies y tu cuenta – me la dio.

-. Ya vengo – se retiro.

Mientras sacaba mi billetera por mi Visa veía como hablaba con ese intento de Hulk.

Ella revisaba su reloj y asentía al igual que la niña "crème brülée" alias la chillona Brandon.

Y como ya no quería que hablara con él la llamé-. Si dime – le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito-. Ya vengo – informó.

Ella se alejo y no pude evitar ver su trasero uno que pronto no solo vería tambien tocaría y...

-. Toma y muchas gracias por venir espero que vuelvas ah y disfruta de los brownies- me deseo.

-. Gracias a ti – le guiñe un ojo y ella se ruborizo.

Si seguía así la ducha fría no sería suficiente y tendría que llamar a la perra esa…

Me retire del restaurante dejando al igual que Alec quince dólares de propinas.

Llegue a mi oficina con una sonrisa en mi rostro y es que por mas monja que quisiera ser mis encantos con ella surtían efectos.

-. Señor disculpe se ha convocado una junta extraordinaria dentro de hora y media. – me aviso Ángela mi asistente. Ella era una gran amiga a la que quise seducir porque la chiquilla esta como quiere pero ella me dejo las cosas claras y las entendí muy bien luego de una bofetada por insinuarme eso casi me cuesta la amistad. Además porque se casó hace seis meses y tres días con un tal Ben.

Espera un momento ¿ella me trató de usted?

-. ¿Qué pasa Ángela?- le pregunte.

-. No nada señor – aseguro rápidamente.

-. Solo ayer era Edward- le recordé.

-. Es que te vas a molestar conmigo – dijo ella con cara de niña chiquita era de las pocas mujeres a las que no considero una puta. Y con la que me hubiera casado si no es por el tal Ben. Pero por algo pasan las cosas ahora está mi Rose que si bien no la puedo hacer mi esposa por lo menos la tendré.

-. ¿Qué pasó, Angie?- le pregunte.

-. Bueno, es que Ben…- dijo entrando a mi oficina y yo le ofrecí que tomara asiento.

-. ¿Ben, qué? – le pregunte.

-. Bueno, es que no le agrada mucho que te hable de tu y esas cosas además que no confía en ti – yo la mire.

-. Yo tampoco lo haría teniendo una esposa como tu Angie – le hice saber y ella me enarco una ceja-. Bueno lo siento – me disculpe.

-. Y bueno tú sabes que yo trabajo aquí solo porque no me gusta depender de nadie y no por necesidad – yo asentí -. Bueno el ya no quiere que trabaje para ti.- Me dijo mirando sus finos dedos.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- grité fúrico -. Tu no sales de aquí – declare -. Así que dile a tu esposo que no me busque porque y que lo que tiene es envidia porque no quieres trabajar en su empresa en donde te tendría monopolizada y si no te atreves a decírselo se lo digo yo- ella me miro aturdida.

-. Ok – ella dijo y luego miro hacia abajo y yo la mire expectante -. Bueno te tengo que decir otra cosa. – dijo ella sonriente.

-. Dime – le incité.

-. Es que yo…- me miro ruborizada.

-. Ya se te diste cuenta que quieres conmigo- le dije coquetamente y ella sonrió -. Yo lo sabia – le dije.

-. Oh cállate Ed. – dijo ella burlona -. Lo que iba a preguntarte era si querías ser el padrino de mi bebé- sonrió pero todo humor de mi rostro se evaporó.

-. Estas embarazada…- dije mas una afirmación que pregunta y ella asintió.

-. ¿No es genial? Tengo tres meses – dijo emocionada.

-. Como digas pero bueno está bien y sabes porque acepto- le pregunté y ella asintió.

-. Aparte de porque me adoras quieres molestar a Ben – yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-. Ya comiste – le pregunte no quería que le pasara nada a mi ahijado o ahijada.

-. Iba a salir pero llegaste y…- ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la bolsa de Sam´s que tenía en el escritorio -. Brownies que rico – dijo ella.

-. Toma uno solamente – le dije.

-. Pero si tienes ocho y además son de Sam´s- dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

-. ¿Puedes comer chocolates?- le pregunte y ella me entrecerró los ojos-. Bueno está bien dos – ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-. Gracias te queremos suerte en la junta- me deseo saliendo de la oficina.

Sabiendo cómo era ya tenía los papeles en mi escritorio listos para ir a la junta firmar o revisar.

Pov. Bella.

Había mandado a seguir a mi Señor ya que el no me dejaría era mío y por más que sonara retorcido amaba como me trataba.

-. Señorita Swan – era el detective Harris.

-. Dígame

-. El señor Cullen ha estado muy cerca de una joven a la que he identificado como Rosalie Hale a quien ha invitado a tomar un café en Sam´s y conversado largo y tendido tambien antes de eso en un restaurante cuando ella estaba con su padre y las miradas hacia ella eran muy seguidas. Y hoy en la mañana hace exactamente una hora fue a Sam´s en donde ella labora actualmente y las miradas y coqueteos se notaban pero por parte del señor Cullen. Ahora le enviare la hoja de vida de la señorita Hale. Es toda la información que tengo hasta ahora.

-. Gracias – le dije molesta-. Le depositare sus honorarios – y con eso colgué

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo esa estúpida no me iba a quitar lo que era mío a mi Edward primero la acabaría si osaba a estar cerca de mi hombre

Tenía que hacer algo ella no se lo iba a quedar él era mío

Solo había una manera… la quitaría del camino y así tendría el mío libre con mi Edward

Todavía recuerdo esas palabras que yo sabía que me decía con cariño aunque no lo demostrara y eso era porque es tímido "_maldita perra" _ esas eran sus palabras y sabia que quería decirme que me quería y esa era su manera de hacérmelo saber y yo lo adoraba.

Me gustaba sentir su pecho sobre mi espalda cuando llegaba al orgasmo tanto como me gustaba cuando me maniataba y me azotaba era tan delicioso sentir sus muestras de cariño aunque muchos dijeran que él no me seria yo sabía que si lo hacía y tanto o más que lo que yo lo amaba solo que su forma de demostrarlo era diferente.

Pero si quería que me volviera a buscar debía deshacerme de esa tal Rosalie…

-. Señorita Swan se convoco una junta extraordinaria- asentí contenta vería a mi hombre a mi amo a mi Eddie…

Pov. Narrador.

-. William, en ¿donde está mi nieta? – Pregunto Roderick Prince, visiblemente enojado -. Y tu August ¿donde está Alice? – ambos hombres se miraron.

-. Roderick, ellas están trabajando- le dijo William.

-. Me vale, las quiero aquí en quince minutos – dijo el molesto.

La reunión dio inicio con un cada vez mas enojado Roderick ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y ellas no llegaban.

En la junta estaban August Brandon (el padre de Alice), William, Amanda, Lucia y Sofía junto con su madre Liliam quien era la esposa de William y tía madrastra de Rosalie.

Tambien estaban Jasper, bella, Alec y Edward así como Sebastián Mc Carty (hermano de Emmett).

Se escucharon risas por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Alice y Rosalie con sus originales uniformes de Sam´s y unos cafés en las manos-. No sabía que habíamos pedido café – escupió molesta Bella él reconocer a Alice.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y todos estaban esperando la tan famosa reacción de Alice.

-. Y yo no sabía que habían contratado mujeres de moral distraída pero estas aquí Isabela- dijo ella mordazmente.

-. Alice – le reprendió Rosalie, que luego levanto la cabeza -. ¡Oh por Dios! Abuelo- ella dejo lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hasta su abuelo-. Te extrañe – le hizo saber.

-. Padrino – tambien lo abrazo Alice.

-. Están cada vez más hermosas – ellas sonrieron.

-. Trajimos cafés – dijo Alice tomando los cafes y repartiéndolos hasta que llego hasta bella y "tropezó" derramando todo el café en el vestido de Bella -. Oh lo siento creo que ahora será mas fácil hacer tu numero querida – le dijo con sorna.

-. Alice – volvió a reprenderla Rosalie.

-. No se como siendo tan torpe trabajas en una cafetería – se quejo Bella.

-. No es que sea torpe lo que pasa es que estoy confirmando lo que me dijeron esta mañana- dijo ella.

-. Que cosa – pregunto August.

-. Que no tengo el mas minimo sentido de la hospitalidad, pero creo que eso es con ciertos clientes y personas por lo menos el de la mañana, era un chico de moral distraída- miró a Jasper y lo vio mirarla fijamente -. Y ahora tú querida Bella.

-. Eres una tonta- le dijo Bella.

-. No más que tu, Isabela – le dijo mientras, Rosalie intentaba calmarla-. Porque no dejas que me divierta, Rosalie – se quejo Alice, llamando la atención de Bella.

-. Tu eres Rosalie Hale ¿cierto?- preguntó Bella.

Mientras Edward, estaba atónito viendo la situación -. La voy a matar- dijo entre dientes solo para que lo escuchara Alec.

-. Cálmate- le recomendó Alec.

-. Si yo soy Rosalie Hale, un placer, Isabela – dijo ella brindándole una sonrisa al igual que su mano la cual Bella, miro despectivamente y rechazo.

-. Quítate de mi camino, niña- le dijo molesta y algo brillo en los ojos de Rosalie.

-. Creo que no te educaron muy bien o tienes problemas de bipolaridad y la otra opción es lo del café; aunque para mí son las dos primeras – le dijo ella -. ¿no crees Alice?

-. Si estas en lo cierto Rosie y yo que conozco un psiquiatra muy bueno- dijo Alice con fingido pesar.

-. Ni siquiera te conozc…

-. Abuelo para que nos llamaras- le pregunto Rosalie, ignorando olímpicamente a Bella.

-. Solo queria verlas chicas – dijo el regresando su atención a ellas.

-. Bueno, de que querías hablar Roderick – antes de que el aludido pudiese contestar se escucho un fuerte portazo y todos estallaron en risas.

-. Bueno, quería dar varias noticias o avisos que varias personas no se atreven a dar- y con eso miro a August y a William, para luego mirar a su hijastra Liliam -. En fin por lo menos quería que me dieran, un informe detallado de cómo van las respectivas empresas y las asistentes que les asigne chicos – dijo esto mirando a Seabastien, Edward, Jasper y Alec -. Edward – lo llamo.

-. Bueno, aquí están los informes las ganancias han aumentado un 40% desde la ultima reunión y bueno ya sabes que Ángela, ella es muy eficiente gracias por escogerla- Le hizo saber.

-. Jasper- lo miro con sorna recibiendo una mirada socarrona.

-. Me asignaste a una mujer de 36 años que esta casada y tiene hijo además me trata como un bebé– se quejo-. Pero es muy buena en su trabajo- acepto.

Y asi todos expusieron su punto de vista...

-. Bueno yo voy a decir lo que William y August no se atreven.

cosa?- preguntaron Rosalie y Alice al unísono.

-. Bueno primero tu, Alice, estudiaras lo que se te de la gana – ella sonrio feliz -. Y tú, Rosalie- ella asintió-. Tambien estudiaras lo que quieras – nadie se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Edward-. Y no iras al convento a menos logres mantenerte en tu fe- ella asintió cabisbaja -. Y ustedes tres niñas, van a trabajar, no quiero peros, ni quejas; la primera queja les quito, autos, cancelo cuentas y todos los beneficios ¿entendido? – ellas asintieron de mala gana.

y que quieres estudiar Rosalie?- pregunto William.

-. Yo siempre he querido dedicarme a la administración de empresas ya que quiero crear la mía propia, pero lo que mas me gustaría es regresar al convento, no me gusta mucho aquí- dijo ella mirando a su abuelo.

Sus primas la miraban enfadas, al igual que su tia Liliam ya que se estaba quejando-. Siempre ella. El odio mamá- se quejo Lucia.

Edward miraba todo el escenario fascinado ya que el queria que su Rose no fuese al convento y se quefara con el pero no podia hacer nada no ahora…

-. Y regresaras, si de verdad es tu vocación- le dijo su abuelo y ella asintió.

Roderick, se quedó mirando a Jasper y luego miraba a Alice, ya que la mirada de Jasper, estaba en ella. _"algo pasó entre esos dos"_ decía en su mente.

-. Bueno, Alice, ya sabes que hacer – le dijo Roderick, guiñándole un ojo.

-. Claro que si padrino – dijo ella con una sonrisa complice -. Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos – se despidió -. Adiós, papá y tío William – se despidió-. Que pasen buena tarde chicos. – deseó.

-. Hasta luego papá, tío August – se despidió tambien y de los chicos con un asentimiento. Ignorando olímpicamente a sus primas y tia.

Ya en el corredor…

-. Bueno, chicas mañana las invito a almorzar – les dijo Roderick

-. Bueno, cuídate padrino- Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

-. Nena, lo hago por tu bien – ella asintió.

-. Te quiero, abuelo – le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste -. Hasta mañana- se fue directo al ascensor.

Ya en las aceras...

-. Alice, voy ahora a casa- le dijo Rosalie -. Necesito pensar- aclaro al ver el rostro de su amiga-. No tardo.

-. Vale – dijo Alice haciendo ademan de subir a un traxi y en eso un brazo la detiene-. Hey suéltame me lastimas- se quejó.

-. Y te dolerá mas si te opones y no vienes ahora mismo conmigo asi que camina- le dijo un encolerizado Jasper.

-. ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo tratando de soltarse.

No le respondió ya que solo apresó sus labios con los suyos acercándola mas a él.

-. ¿Qué es esto? – se escucharon las voces de August.

Ella se separo de golpe de Jasper -. Pa-papá yo…

-. Deja que yo lo explique, cariño- le dijo Jasper, a lo que ella lo miro atónita -. August, Alice, es mi novia.- le dijo como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-. Pero… Alice, tú me dijiste que no antier- le dijo su padre.

-. ¿Cómo?- el la miro indignado y luego hizo un gesto de comprender-. Es que estaba molesta y cuando se molesta, dice cosas que no quiere decir ¿cierto? – la miro nuevamente.

-. Yo lo sabia – dijo Roderick -. Págame, William – extendió su mano.-. Felicidades chicos – les deseo.

-. Cuida a mi princesa, Jasper – Alice lo miró estupefacta.

-. Pero…- no pudo terminar.

-. Claro, August – aseguró Jasper, con una sonrisa trinfante mirando a Alec -. Bueno, vamos Alice- dijo despidiéndose de los demás y llevándose con el a una choqueada Alice.

Pov…

-. Royce, está en el parque, cerca de las empresas, Prince – dijo una voz

-. ¿Quién?

-. Tu amorcito, tu Rosalie- le dijo

-. Por fin la tendré conmigo…

Pov. Rosalie.

Caminaba por el parque pensando en los sucesos de hoy y las noticias -. No es justo- se quejo.

Yo ya tenía planes y ahora quieren probar mi fe.

Caminaba por el parque y veía a las familias jugar; parejas demostrándose su amor; mujeres embarazadas haciendo ejercicios prepartos y yo aquí sola.

No voy a negar que se me haga mucha ilusión ser madre y formar una familia, pero tengo miedo de que me pase lo de mamá.

Yo quiero tener mi propia empresa de cosméticos y una franquicia de salones de belleza, con mis propios productos y esas cosas.

Mientras caminaba y respiraba aire fresco…

-. Amorcito – me paralicé no podía ser ese monstruo-. Por fin te encuentro – su voz la sentía cada vez más cerca de mi cuello.

No podía ser esto, no podía estar pasando. Ese monstruo, por el cual me encerré en internados; que fue el causante de mi miedo a los hombres y ahora está aquí de nuevo-. Amorcito, estas cada vez más hermosa- iba a tocarme, cuando avance y luego me gire.

Efectivamente era…

-. Royce- dije en un hilo de voz.

-. Si, princesa, ya vamos a estar juntos- dijo el acercándose y yo retrocediendo.

-. No, aléjate de mí- le pedí.

-. Pero si nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos, formar una familia – dijo señalando a las familias en el parque -. Tendremos muchos bebés, con tu cabello de oro, igual de hermosos, un…

Me aleje, aprovechando que el no me veía, pero poco podía hacer con los tacones que cargaba en esos momentos ¡maldición!

-¿Adonde crees que vas, amorcito?- me tomo por la cintura y me pegó a él -. Mira como me tienes- dijo pegándome más a su cuerpo, si es que se podía y pude sentir, su erección en mi trasero-. Creo que no podre esperar; además siempre quise hacerlo en un parque – trate de zafarme.

-. Suéltame por favor – trataba de alejarme mientras él se alejaba un poco mas -. Yo no quiero- le hice saber-. AYUDA- grite.

-. Cállate – me golpeo haciéndome caer al suelo, golpeándome tambien la cadera con la caída -. Ya nadie te escuchara- aseguró-. Estamos bien lejos, así que podemos complacernos – yo trate de enderezarme pero él me lo impidió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Mira lo que me haces hacer – dijo viendo mi nariz y labio roto.

-. Déjame ir por favor – le rogué pero el ya estaba sobre mí.

-. Te necesito amorcito y tú a mi tambien- dijo besándome el cuello.

-. NO- grite, quitándole las manos de mi traje -. Déjame – lo golpee y el hizo lo mismo -. AYUDA- volví a gritar y en eso el desgarro mi vestido- . ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE- volví a gritar y llorar.

-. Eres hermosa – elogió viendo mi cuerpo semidesnudo -. Tus pechos – antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarme, lo tomaron por el cuello y vi quien era la persona…

-. Edward- dije su nombre mientras trataba de cubrirme.

Pov. Edward.

Ese maldito bastardo, lo iba a matar-. Edward – ella dijo mi nombre y me sentí en las nubes.

-. ¿Te llegó a hacer algo?- pregunté.

-. No mucho- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-. Maldito- lo golpee.

-. Ella es mi mujer – dijo el bastardo ese.

-. Cállate animal- lo molí a patadas.

Pare al ver como ella trataba de cubrirse de la mirada de algunos curiosos que se acercaban -. John – llamé a mi equipo de seguridad.

El equipo llego inmediatamente -. Señor – me dijo John.

-. Llévense, a este animal de aquí – dije mientras me acercaba a mi nenita -. Quiero que lo refundas en la cárcel.

Me acerque a ella, luego de quitarme mi gabardina gris ratón y la cubrí con ella -. Ven, ya pasó nena – ella me abrazo y me sentí muy bien al tenerla entre mis brazos.

Era tan pequeña y frágil, que quería protegerla…

Mientras la abrazaba, levante la mirada un poco y vi el auto de…

-. "_Bella"_ dije en mi mente.

La expresión en su rostro era furiosa.

-. John, espera- lo retuve-. ¿Como supiste que ella estaba aquí? – le pregunte a ese imbécil.

-. Ella- señalo a Bella y cuando mi Rose, iba a levantar la mirada, se lo impedí.

-. Llévenselo – en eso se lo llevaron-. Todo va a estar bien – le dije tomándola en brazos -. Te llevare a un hospital – le dije y ella asintió.

Mientras avanzaban, me juraba a mí mismo, que esa maldita infeliz me las iba a pagar.

-. _De esta no te salvas Isabela Swan. _

_**Bueno como podrán apreciar este capitulo esta potente **_

_**Me esmeré mucho a la hora de escribirlo para que fuese bien interesante y creo que lo logre.**_

_**Bueno vuelvo a agradecer a MIchy por su gran ayuda en el capítulo y bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega de esta historia…**_

_**¿Qué le pasara a Bella? **_

_**Ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**D. F. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Consecuencias

_**Nota: **_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío _

_**Dedicatorias: **_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a__** Neka y a Megara Cromwell Hale**__que me han alegrado con esos reviews y a mis amigos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Tambien a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

_**Ahora sin más retrasos les dejo…**_

_**Consecuencias **_

Pov. Edward.

Caminé, con mi Rose en brazos hasta mi auto. Su llanto me recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer ese bastardo.-. No me gusta cuando lloras - le hice saber -. Te ves hermosa tambien, pero prefiero verte sonreír - me sentía triste por verla así.

-. Lo siento. Es que…- rompió en llanto otra vez.

-. Shhhh.…- la hice callar ya colocándola en el asiento de atrás de mi Bentley-. No tienes porque disculparte nena- le dije y ella asintió, pero luego su rostro un poco más sereno, se vio nublado por una mueca de dolor-. ¿Que te duele te llego a hacer algo más?

-. Es que cuando… el me golpeo… me caí y golpee la cadera con algo que no sé que es- decía hipando.

-. ¿Puedo?- le pregunté y ella asintió lentamente-. Me dices donde te duele- le dije.

En otros casos hubiese disfrutado recorrer su cuerpo, pero en estos momentos me daba rabia ver como la habían lastimado a ella, por la culpa de una psicópata que la tiene más grande que la rosquilla que anuncia que se aproximan a Donuts. Un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar en esa mujer que lo único que me causaba era repulsión.

-. Ah- gimió de dolor. -. Me duele mucho – dijo ella cuando hice presión en el área.

-. Bien, mejor recuéstate así no duele tanto- sonreí y ella a mí.

-. Gracias por salvarme, Edward – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo morir y revivir a la vez.

-. No hay que – la ayude a recostarse-. Tu, eres más fuerte que esto nena- ella asintió.

Nos introduje en el tráfico y mientras conducía, cavilaba en la manera de hacerle pagar a esa perra.

-. Srta. Hale debe estarse tranquila y guardar reposo – decía el Doctor Martin -. Le voy a recetar estos anti-inflamatorios y calmantes – le tendió la receta.

-. Gracias – dijo ella.

-. Ya tenemos las fotografías que pueden servir, como pruebas de los daños físicos que sufrió- los ojos de mi Rose, se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.

-. Muchas gracias por todo; que tenga buena noche doctor- dijo ella.

-. Señor aquí esta lo que me pidió – John me tendió una bolsa con ropa cómoda para Rosalie.

-. Gracias John – el dio un leve asentimiento y se retiro aun estábamos en el hospital-. Toma será mejor que te cambies hace frio – le recomendé.

-. Gracias Edward – dijo ella tomando la bolsa.

La ayude a llegar al baño y cuando estuve seguro de que no me escucharía -. Alec.

-. Dime – respondió el.

-. Estoy en el hospital- le dije.

-. ¿Y eso porque?- se le notaba confundido.

-. La perra de Bella envió a un psicópata para que abusara de Rosalie – le dije enfadado.

-. ¿Qué? Ella no sabe con quién se está metiendo o que – dijo el asombrada.

-. Al parecer no pero yo le voy a enseñar quien manda.

-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? porque llevarla a tu mazmorra no surte efecto en ella- me recordó.

-. No sé, no se – estaba estresado.

Guardo silencio durante unos instantes…

-. Ya sé – dijo después de una eternidad-. Esa perra tuvo un Dominante no sé si has escuchado de un tal Jimmy o James, no recuerdo su apellido – me dijo el.

-. Si ya sé quien es – le hice saber.

-. Bueno prácticamente ella huyó de el – empezó a relatarme-. El hombre es un sádico – no pude evitar reír por su ocurrencia a lo que el tambien lo hizo-. Bueno, está enfermo y obsesionado con la "pobre Bella" pero, ella se ha negado a volver y sabes cómo son las normas esto es consensuado.- dijo el -. Te enviaré, el número de teléfono para que se pongan en contacto – la tenia el plan perfecto-. La mejor manera de hacerle pagar es dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina- termino Alec.

-. Muchas gracias, Alec- el era un gran amigo.

-. No hay de que- dijo seriamente-. Hasta luego – se despidió.

-. Edward – me gire ante el llamado.

-. Vamos a esperar a tu padre no demora – la ayude a caminar-

-. Gracias por estar aquí – me agradeció ya en las bancas de la sala de espera.

-. No hay de que – luego recordé lo de la tarde -. Tú amiga Alice…

-. Oh por Dios Alice – ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-. No sabía que era novia de Whitlock – le dije como quien no quiere la cosa y ella me miro como si estuviera equivocado.

-. Ellos no son novios – dijo ella muy segura.

-. Eso no fue lo que le dijo Jasper a August.

-. Y Alice ¿que dijo?

-. Ella no podía ni hablar – empecé a reír y ella tambien.

-. Y ¿que dijo August?

-. Jasper cuida de mi princesa- imite su voz y ella rio más.

-. Rosalie ¿hija que paso? – ese era William visiblemente preocupado -. Muchas gracias Edward- me tendió la mano.

-. No hay de que – de devolví el gesto-. ¿Podemos hablar? – le pedí.

-. Dime – ya estábamos más apartados mientras, Rosalie hablaba con su abuelo.

-. Un hombre intento abusar de tu hija – el puso los ojos como platos -. No tiene más que daños superficiales; el más grave es el de la cadera.

-. ¿Quien? – estaba furioso.

-. Royce King - , su respiración se hizo más agitada.

-. ¿Donde está ese hijo de puta?

-. En la cárcel, mis hombres se encargaron de llevarlo – le dije y el asintió -. Ella dio a entender que esto ya había sucedido.

-. Si hace cinco años – se limito a responder-. Gracias de nuevo y disculpa las molestias.

-. No hay de qué y bueno ya le tomaron las fotografías que servirán de pruebas para inculparlo – le informe -. Que tengas buenas noches.

-. Igual tu – deseo.

Me encamine hasta donde, mi Rose -. Cuídate y ya sabes no hagas nada imprudente- ella asintió con una sonrisa -. Hasta luego Roderick – me despedí.

-. Gracias muchacho- el me abrazo y le correspondí.

Me marche con una sonrisa en los labios en muestra de mi satisfacción.

Vi mi móvil y en el había un mensaje de Alec.

"_**Hermano, el ex – dominante de Bella se llama James Witherdale, su número de teléfono es el siguiente 00145635747 y lo mejor está en el país pero solo es hasta mañana por la tarde.**_

_**Les concerté una cita dentro de dos horas (o ya sabrá tu a qué horas lees el mensaje) en el lobby del hotel "Jolie" **_

_**Todo sea por librarnos de esa ´mujer de moral distraída´.**_

_**P.D.: te espero para que me cuentes como salió todo, eso sí, no llegues antes de las doce" **_

"_**gracias" **_le envié de regreso.

De seguro andaba con una fulana…

Me apuré, tenía una hora para llegar.

Pov. Alice.

Quería castrarlo, lo deseaba más que a nada en estos momentos.

-. Quiero irme a **MI** departamento- mascullé.

-. Me gusta esa actitud nena- dijo el muy _"galán" _ empezaba de nuevo mi conciencia -. Ya sabes que lo mío es tuyo. Ya estoy viendo una casa para cuando nos casemos. – esto último la dejo estupefacta.

-. Yo no me voy a casar contigo Jasper; además tampoco soy tu novia- le dije furiosa_._

_-. _Tambien te amo, Alice- le dijo el guiñándole el ojo _"oh que sexy"_ nuevamente esa voz en mi cerebro.-. Llegamos – anuncio aparcando en los estacionamientos de su edificio.

-. Esta no es mi casa- le dije cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-. Tienes razón- le dijo el -. Es tu departamento o mejor dicho _nuestro_.- baje del auto.

-. Me voy – anuncie caminando en dirección a la salida de los estacionamientos.

-. Ven acá- me ¿gruñó?

-. Tu a mi no me gruñas Jasper – escupí.

-. Te lo pondré de esta manera _cariño_- dijo en voz baja, terriblemente _"sexy" _-. O bienes por las buenas o te llevo a rastras tú eliges- y como yo no me moví me tomo como a un costal de patatas.

-. Bájame ya- pero, él no lo hizo hasta que llegamos a su apartamento.

El me bajo pero mi cuerpo se deslizo contra el suyo y miles de sensaciones desataron en mi interior.

-. Extrañe este contacto, Alice- me susurro al oído. Su mano iba de mi cintura a mi muslo, pero la detuve antes de llegar a mi trasero.

-. No voy a estar contigo – sentencie y el inclino su cabeza a mi cuello y lo beso.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y él lo notó porque acomodó mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera de manera que nuestros sexos más que dispuestos se encontraban -. No te preocupes estaremos juntos- y sin más me beso.

Un beso fiero, lleno de sentimientos y emociones.

-. No, Jasper no – le hice saber y él me miro ceñudo.

Me aleje de él ¿como? No se -. Alice, si no quieres no va a pasar nada, pero quiero que sepas que somos una pareja – decía él.

-. Jasper yo no pedí esto; es mas ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?- le reproche.

-. ¿Por qué? – repitió como saboreando la palabra-. PORQUE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME EVITES, DE QUE ME QUIERAS SACAR DE TU VIDA, DE QUE CREAS QUE ESTO QUE SUCEDIÓ ENTRE AMBOS SOLO FUE SIMPLE Y LLANO SEXO- explotó y su intensidad me dejo sentada en el sofá.

-. Seamos amigos – propuse y él me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas en vez de una.

-. ¡Y una mierda!- se llevo las manos a la cara -. Escúchame bien – se acerco a mí sigilosamente.

-. Tu y yo no podemos ser amigos; la amistad entre tú y yo no tiene cabida, aquí tu eres mi mujer- se puso a mi altura -. Alice yo te amo y quiero que estemos juntos. Te necesito aquí a mi lado, por favor- dijo ya un poco más calmado-. Te quiero conmigo – ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos -. Por favor- asentí y el sonrió -. Alice - titubeo un poco-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto.

En sus manos tenía una cajita de terciopelo negra que cuando la abrió salieron a relucir dos bandas hermosas con el nombre de nosotros.

-. Está bien Jasper, intentémoslo- el sonrió radiante y me lleno de besos.

-. Te amo, te amo, te amo- repetía entre beso y beso. Luego se alejo solo un poco-. Estas me las entregaron hoy en la mañana luego de salir del café ¿te gustan?- pregunto temeroso e inseguro.

-. Me encantan- el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y me colocó la banda de oro blanco que tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de ópalos, rubíes y cuarzos rosados en ambos bordes y en el centro de la misma rezaba: _te ama: Jasper Whitlock_-. Es hermoso gracias- lo besé.

-. ¿Ya no vas a huir de mí?– me pregunto seriamente.

-. No Jasper – acaricie su mejilla y el volvió a sonreír.

-. Te amo- volvió a besarme y recordé su banda-

-. ¿Que dice la tuya? – le pregunte.

-. Mira- me mostro las suya aun en la cajilla tambien era de oro blanco, pero tenía ónix, zafiros, cuarzos ahumados y espinelas en los bordes que tenía inscrito: _Alice Brandon _sin ninguna declaración de amor o sentimiento-. Me ganare tu corazón – y lo abrace fuertemente.

-. Jasper – bese su mejilla -. Ven vamos a dormir si- estaba muerta el día había sido muy ajetreado.

-. Y si te das un baño con sales aromáticas para que te relajes mientras yo te cocino algo liviano- propuso.

-. Está bien – lo besé.

Entre en su habitación y fui al baño a preparar la tina y luego a su closet para ver que podía ponerme.

Encontré una camiseta que me llegaría hasta la mitad de los muslos y resolví quedarme con los shorts que llevaba debajo de mi uniforme.

Sentía su mirada mientras me desvestía.

Ya en la tina me sentía relajada tranquila pero algo me incomodaba era como una opresión en el pecho…

Me volví a vestir con lo que había sacado para mí.

-. ¿Qué hay de comer?- me incline en la mesada de la cocina.

-. Espero que te guste el salmón y ensalada ceasar – asentí.

-. Me encantan- lo bese nuevamente.

Comimos tranquilamente entre historias, besos y miradas tiernas.

-. Ven vamos a que descanses –dijo el tambien aseado mientras yo salía de lavarme los dientes.

Me metí en la cama con él y viendo el reloj que decía que eran las 4:54 -. Me levantarías a las seis es que quiero llegar a casa temprano. – el asintió.

-. Yo te despertare – lo besé -. Te amo Alice – besó mi coronilla y se abrazo a mí.

-. Alice, Alice, Alice- me llamaba Jasper.

-. ¿Qué pasa Jazz?- le pregunte.

-. Es tu padre al teléfono – me reincorpore en la cama.

-. Gracias- conteste la llamada-. Dime papá.

-. Alice…- carraspeo mi padre -. Royce King casi abusa de Rosalie no paso nada grave, pero ella quedo algo lastimada por así decirlo, era para que lo supieras y no te alteraras para que estés más calmada ya vamos para el departamento si estás ahí trata de calmarte y si no llega cuando te calmes por favor – le dijo todo eso.

-. Está bien papá- y diciendo esto colgó.

-. ¿Que te pasa hermosa? – pregunto Jazz.

-. Royce King casi desgracia la vida de Rosie – le dije bastante alterada.

-. Ven cálmate no puedes estar alterada, no le harías ningún bien – yo asentí -. Vamos a que te vistas y te llevo para que le veas ¿vale?- lo abrace con fuerza.

Pov. Narrador.

-. Princesa te voy a llevar a tu recamara- le anunciaba William a su hija en brazos.

-. No papá quiero estar en el sofá un rato – le dijo su hija.

-. Bien – la llevo hasta él y la recostó con cuidado-¿quieres una malteada de vainilla?

-. Sip por favor – acepto y su padre se marcho con un asentimiento seguido de August.

-. Bueno hija nada de Sam´s – ella asintió resignada -. Lo que necesitas es reposo relajarte.

-. Claro abuelo – ella acepto -. Pero ¿que le diré a Sam?- estaba preocupado.

-. Le enviare a una suplente hasta que puedas ir nuevamente.

Tocaron el timbre.

-. Yo voy – anuncio el abuelo.

Abrió la puerta -. Venus, hermosa que gusto verte- casi lloraba su padre de la alegría, el sabia el gran esfuerzo que hacia al estar en Seattle.

-. Papá estás más guapo que nunca- ella lo abrazo no tan pegada a él.

-. ¡Mamá!- llamó Rosalie emocionada.

-. Mi amor – se alejo de su padre y casi corrió hasta llegar hasta su hija, su copia -. No sabes cómo te extrañe corazón – le dijo abrazándola.

-. ¿Qué te paso?- le dijo está tocando sus heridas.

-. Hija fue Royce, pero no llegó a más; Edward Cullen lo evitó- ella respiraba con dificultad tratando de serenarse-. Ya no te preocupes tanto, el está en la cárcel ahora y no tiene libertad por fianza por reincidencia. Estará ahí por mucho tiempo – la tranquilizo su padre.

-. Vale- dijo un poco más calmada mientras tenía a su hija en su regazo.

Se tranquilizo cuando sintió a su bebé patear-. Mamá – su hija la miro alarmada.

-. Shhhh. – la silencio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-. Venus…- dijo William algo enfadado.

-. William no me digas que todavía este enfadado – le pregunto mientras él le entregaba la malteada a su hija.

-. ¿Cómo quieres que este?- le preguntó.

En ese momento llego Alice que se veía algo calmada y al ver a su tía allí y a Rosie tambien.

Su tía se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla luego la alejo -. Tía esta bien embarazada- dijo Alice a lo que su tía la miró y asintió sonriendo.

-. Se supone que no debían saberlo, pero bueno no importa es mejor ahora a que se enteren por los medios de comunicación.

-. Venus cariño es cierto- preguntaba Roderick emocionado.

-. Sip tengo tres meses y medio – dijo ella contenta,

-. Chicas solo quería invitarlas a Las Vegas- se apuro a decir al ver la reacción de William

-. Venus…

-. Solo son unos días – se quejó.

-. Venus…

-. Y habrá chicos ardientes.

-. Yo quiero ir- dijo emocionada Alice -¿Cuando nos vamos?- daba saltitos de la emoción.

-. Bueno eso sería mañana.

-. VENUS ANETH PRINCE – gritó William.

-. Papá…- se quejo con Roderick.

-. ¿Mami que le pasa a papá?- pregunto Rosalie al ver a su padre enfadado.

-. William y yo vamos a ser padres nuevamente- ella le aseguro y el asintió-. Ya no estés molesto conmigo tu sabes que te quiero- ella le abrazo -. ¿Amigos de nuevo?- le pregunto ella a él.

-. No- dijo el molesto.

-. Esto es como un deja va – empezó a decir ella enfadándolo más-. Pero no te preocupes se que igual estas feliz.

-. Bueno chicas les tengo todo el atuendo para irnos a Las Vegas y tentar a esta nena hasta más no poder- decía ella feliz -. Hay unos clubs que están de lujo – seguía con una Alice cada vez mas emocionada.

-. ¿Y quién te dijo que vas a ir a un club?- le pregunto William.

-. ¿Y quién te dijo que me puedes decir que voy a hacer? eres mi mejor amigo no mi marido- dijo ella molesta.

-. Pues llevas a tu nuestro hijo en tu vientre, vas con mi hija y no necesito ser tu marido para hacerlo- sentencio el cada vez más molesto.

Pov. Edward.

Llegue al lugar del encuentro con Witherdale, y lo vi en la barra. Llegué hasta el.

-. Buenas noches soy Edward Cullen – le tendí la mano y el la acepto.

-. Buenas noches – se limito a decir -. Y bien ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-. Sé que estas buscando a Isabella Swan y yo sé donde esta- le asegure.

-. Yo tambien lo sé Cullen – me dijo irónico-. Como tambien se que tu eres el único que puede hacer que venga o que vuelva.

-. Por eso estoy aquí – afirme-. Un whisky doble – pedí a la mesera- . Necesito que te la lleves – el me enarco una ceja.

-. ¿Por qué me entregarías a tu sumisa?- me pregunto el desconfiado.

-. Gracias- tome un sorbo de mi trago-. La quieres ¿si o no?- le pregunte.

-. Sabes que sí, pero no puede ser, sin nada a cambio ¿cierto?- yo asentí.

-. Lo que quiero a cambio es que no regrese – dije fríamente.

-. Y ¿Cuándo es la entrega?- pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-. No tarda en llegar al cite en esta habitación – le dije entregándole una llave-. Acompáñame- le pedí y pague lo consumido.

Llegamos a la habitación. A él lo seguían sus guardaespaldas al igual que a mí.

Pov. Bella.

Llegue al hotel "Jolie" como me había citado mi Amo.

Estaba muy emocionada estaríamos juntos nuevamente.

-. La habitación 323 por favor- la chica de recepción asintió y me dio una llave en forma de tarjeta.

-. Puede utilizar uno de los ascensores de la derecha – me informo.

-. Gracias- camine hasta uno de los ascensores como me lo había indicado.

Llegue y en la puerta de la habitación estaban los guaruras de Edward, que me miraban seria y fríamente como siempre.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi hombre, mi amo, tan guapo como siempre; trajeado de negro impecable y sexy a la vez.

-. Señor – incline mi cabeza e símbolo de respeto y obediencia como a él le gustaba.

-. Isabella – levante la cabeza de golpe, el no me llamaba Isabella, al menos que estuviese enojado-. No sé si recordaras a James Witherdale- me tense de inmediato; ese hombre era horrible, estaba obsesionado conmigo, pero yo no lo quería. Asentí a lo que me decía porque si lo negaba podía enfadarlo más y eso no lo quería-. Bueno hablando con el he decidido cederle mi poder sobre ti a él- lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo; ese hombre me haría mucho daño y no lo iba a poder evitar.

-. ¿Por qué me hace esto?- pregunte temblando ya del miedo.

-. ¿Por qué? – el repitió probando la palabra-. Te parece poco avisarle a Royce King que Rosalie Hale estaba en Seattle y que casi la violara – me gruñó y yo retrocedí.

-. Ella te quería alejar de mí- dije ya molesta.

-. Ya yo estoy lejos de ti- dijo el pasando de largo y mirándome con una mueca de asco-. Toda tuya Witherdale- y con eso salió de la habitación.

Por esa misma puerta entro él.

-. Bella.- dijo a mis espaldas-. Te extrañé – empezó a besarme y con cada beso mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos-. No sabes cuánto- me llevo hasta la cama y suavemente me dejo ahí.

Empezó a desvestirme-. Preciosa- exclamo apreciativamente. Empezó a desvestirse y lo demás no pude, ni intente evitar…

_**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la demora es que estoy sufriendo de cansancio mental.**_

_**Pero les aseguro que cada semana tendrán su capítulo.**_

_**Hoy aprovecho para subirlo porque no tengo clases y estoy muy feliz por ello XD.**_

_**Esperen el próximo cap. **_

_**Adelanto unas cosas que pueden suceder…**_

_**Rosalie, Venus y Alice vivirán muchas cosas en la ciudad del Pecado**_

_**Varias personas irán**_

_**Y habrá un suceso sorprendente…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Las Vegas

_**Nota: **_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío _

_**Dedicatorias: **_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a__** Selena 16**____que me ha alegrado con esos reviews y a mis amigos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Tambien a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos…

_**Las Vegas**_

*****Pov. Rosalie.*****

Me dolía mucho la cadera, pero eso era mejor a que me doliera otra cosa y me sintiera sucia.

Estaba muy feliz, mi mama estaba embarazada y de mi padre.

Lo que no entendía, era porque no podia dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

En su sonrisa, sus brazos y sobre todo esos orbes esmeralda que me miraban con ternura.

Resolvi, que tenia que hacer algo para compensarle. Quizás un dia de campo o un almuerzo quien sabe.

Me sentía rara, estaba emocionada, queria verlo; que me envolviera en sus brazos de nuevo _ "Rosalie el no es para ti" " Eres una niña para él" _ "¿_tan rápido se te olvido el convento?"_ esa era mi conciencia y tenia toda la razón por mas que me molestara…

Me concentre mas en la discusión de mis padres, tratando de enterrar las sensaciones que estaban empezando a emerger.

-. Pero si yo te quiero mucho, Willy – dijo mi madre acercándose a mi padre-. ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?- le preguntó ella.

-. Todavía lo preguntas – le gruñó -. Estamos juntos, te quedas embarazada y quieres que seamos amigos. Perfecto.

-. Sabia que lo entenderías – se lanzó a sus brazos -. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás.

-. Mamá, era sarcasmo- le dije y ella se separó, para ver la cara de mi padre que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-. Bueno yo me voy acostando, porque estoy cansada, estar embarazada no es broma- dijo ella quitándose el blusón.

-. Voy- dijo Alice, dirigiéndose a la puerta -. ¡Mamá! – August, se quedó embobado al ver a la madre de su hija.

-. Hola nena, vine cuanto antes – le dijo Abigail.

-. Se nota Aby – dijo mi abuelo.

Bueno es que mi tia Abigail estaba vestida con una camiseta gris y unos shorts blancos.

-. ¿Cuando te vestiras como una mujer de tu edad?- le pregunto furioso August.

-. Pues yo me visto como una mujer de mi edad August – le dijo ella entrando en casa.

-. Si cuando va a una discoteca – se quejo August.

-. Pues no necesariamente – refutó ella -. Pero bueno, no vine a que me dijeras como vestirme- dijo ella sacándole la lengua -. Vine para confirmar lo que se dice – empezó -. Y lo que esta en Twitter – dijo sacando su móvil…

*****Pov. Alice.*****

Mi madre habia llegado y a ella nos arrimaron todos viendo…

En la pantalla, se veía una foto de Jasper y yo en su departamento mientras comíamos (se notaba por los platos en la mesita de atrás). En la foto Jasper y yo sonreíamos a la cámara yo recostada en su pecho y el rodeándome con sus brazos.

Esa era la foto de su perfil y en su estado decía _**"por fin conmigo princesa. Te amo M. A. B.".**_

-. Es tan lindo – dijo tia Venus.

-. Pero no has visto los comentarios querida.- le dijo Aby a Venus.

Los comentarios eran los siguientes…

" _**chicas lo perdimos **____**" **_

" _**pero sabíamos a quien le pertenecía desde el principio a esa niñata :s"**_

" _**es una inmadura" **_

"_**sabíamos como eran las cosas pero eso no le quita lo escuincle" **_

Y un ultimo mensaje…

" _**hija de Abigail y sobrina de Venus tenia que ser" **_

Ese mensaje era de…

-. Liliam- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-. __Me va a escuchar- dijo mi padrino molesto.

-. No te preocupes, esto se va a arreglar por este medio – dijo Venus.

Mientras mi madre y tia planeaban. Mi padrino trataba de calmar a mi tio; Rosalie dormía.

-. Hermosa ven por favor – ese era mi padre.

-. Dime papi- me acerque a la mesada de la cocina.

-. No me quiero meter en tu vidas, pero ¿tu estas segura de esta relación? – preguntó

-. A ti no te puedo mentir y no muy segura. Yo, no es que lo ame, pero tampoco me es indiferente- empezaba a explicar.

-. ¿lo amas? – pregunto y yo solo pude negar.

-. Mira papá, yo le quiero mucho- el meneo la cabeza.

-. Si no lo amas ¿por que eres su novia? – yo me encogi de hombros.

-. No lo se – le dije muy confusa.

-. El se ve muy entusiasmado hija – me recordó y yo asentí.

-. Mira – le mostre la banda.

-. A parte de ser muy costoso tiene mucho sentimiento- me recordó mi padre.

-. ¿Papi que voy a hacer?- le pregunte.

-. ¿El sabe que no le amas?- preguntó y yo asentí-. Dale una oportunidad.- me aconsejó.

-. Vale papá- concedí.

-. Ahora, avisale que vas para las Vegas – me dijo.

-. No me va a dejar ir- me quejé.

-. ¿ por que lo dices?- se veía confuso.

-. Porque en las Vegas hay tentaciones y a los lugares a los que vamos a ir para tentar a Rosie…- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-. Llamalo – me tendio mi celular-. Pero antes quisiera saber porque terminaste con Jacob

-. Pues Jacob, queria acostarse conmigo yo no quise el insistió y yo lo dejé; además no era que lo amara, ni nada por el estilo.- el asintió

-. Llamalo – me recordó

Marque su móvil y me contesto al primer tono-. Hola Jasper – lo saludé.

-. Hermosa te iba a llamar- dijo risueño.

-. Bueno, era para…- al otro lado del teléfono se escucho "_pasame el teléfono corazón_" y le hice señas a mi padre para que callara y coloque el altavoz

-. Mary Alice, querida soy Rebeca – saludó

-. Oh, hola señora Whitlock ¿Cómo le va?- pregunté.

-. Muy bien querida, es que queria saber, si podríamos reunirnos para almorzar mañana- dijo mas como una afirmación que pregunta.

-. Bueno, es que de eso queria hablar con Jasper y es que tengo un viaje mañana, con mi prima, mi mamá y tia.- le dije y mire a mi padre que me hizo ceñas para que le dijera que mas temprano-. Pero me encantaría desayunar con usted – le dije y mi padre asintió.

-. Oh, claro que si, pero ¿y para donde van?- me preguntó.

-. Bueno vamos para las Vegas idea de mi tia Venus – le dije.

-. Y ¿como para que? – meneé la cabeza en gesto de exasperación.

-. Mi tia no se acostumbra a tener una hija monja – le dije y ella rio.

-. Yo tampoco lo haría. Pero eso si te me portas bien eh – yo mire a mi padre.

-. Claro que si – le aseguré y me paso a Jasper.

-. ¿Cómo que a las Vegas?- mi padre y yo nos miramos a la vez sorprendidos-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-. Bueno volvemos el domingo temprano y que te parece, si me acompañas a comprar lo necesario para la universidad que empieza el lunes. Podemos almorzar, pasear, cenar lo que quieras.- le ofreci.

-. Esta bien. Te amo hasta mañana. – se despidió.

-. Hasta mañana Jazz- y colgué -. Casi me comen- le dije a mi padre y el solo sonrio

No se como, pero en este departamento habían cuatro recamaras -. Bueno chicas a dormir que mañana nos vamos – avisó tia Venus.

-. Voy llevando a Rosie arriba – dijo tio William -. Alice, te quedaras con ella en una habitación- me dijo y yo asentí -. Ya Roderick esta en una y tu Venus te quedas conmigo y August tu con Aby y no hay discusiones.- Declaro y dejo a Rosie en su recamara y yo fui con ella luego de tomar mi pijama.

Quien sabe lo que pasaría, esta noche y quizás tendría un hermano…

*******Pov. Edward.*******

Estaba llegando al departamento de Alec y no se porque, decidi ir mas temprano; apenas eran las diez menos cuarto.

Iba llegando y una chica, salía presurosa de su apartamento. Y se escuchaban gritos…

Me acerque y escuché-. ¿Que diantres te pasa Alec? – ese era Aro, su padre.

-. Asi no te eduqué, amor- hablaba Carmen.

-. Pero esto no se queda asi desvergonzado- seguía.

-. No se quedará asi- imitó la voz de su padre y se escucho un golpe-. Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras. No lograras que cambie.

-. Pues he estado hablando con los Cullen y la prima de de Edward, Rennesme es tu prometida.

-. Ahora si que me jodan. Yo no me quiero casar, además ella es una mocosa- eso si que no, mi prima no.

-. Buenas noches – entre en el departamento -. Asi que te vas a casar y con mi prima- afirme mas que pregunté.

-. Pero yo no quiero casarme- se quejó

-. Me importa un comino si tu quieres o no casarte ¿me entendiste?

-. Pero es mi prima- me quejé.

-. Cállate – me gruñeron todos los Vulturi o casi todos, faltaba Jane.

-. La boda esta programada, para dentro de mes y medio y si te encuentro con otra fulana, Alec te juro que te castro- el solo se encogió y cubrió su entrepierna-. Eso espero que la temgas bien cubierta- le dijo su padre y luego lo abrazo-. Te amo hijo- y con un asentimiento se marchó.

-. Y yo tambien amor- Carmen lo beso y a mi tambien.

-. ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó con ganas -. Yo no me quiero casar y menos, con una nena, que en vez de jugar de verdad, le tenga que comprar muñecas.

-. A mi prima me la tratas bien- le adverti.

En eso empezamos a beber y a quejarnos de la vida -. Diga – conteste mi teléfono.

-. Edward. – era Angela.

-. Yo sabia que me deseabas- le dije y ella rio-. Ya te entraron las ganas, por la cantidad de

sangre por tus venas y Ben, no esta.- ella seguía riendo.

-. No tonto – dijo risueña-. Es que mañana a las tres, partes para las Vegas a…

-. Uy la ciudad del pecado, yo sabia, eres una diablilla, ya sabia yo – ella reia a carcajadas.

-. Bueno lo que pasa es que te vas, para un congreso, por tres días es hasta el sábado.

-. Ya decía yo, que tu ibas a querer estar conmigo, sin tener que trabajar- decía con mi voz cansina.

-. Ah otra cosa, no voy contigo Ed.- me sente de golpe.

-. Pasame a Ben – le exigí.

-. ¿Que quieres? – pregunto indiferente.

-. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eres muy inseguro no le haré nada a tu mujer – le dije enfadado-. Bueno, nada que ella no quiera- dije mordazmente.

-. Te voy a matar Cullen ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esta casada y embarazada? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- amenazó.

-. No con ver su mano y su vientre me basta. No quiero verte en mi oficina me arruinarías, el dia y me preguntaría de nuevo, en que pensaba Angie, para casarse contigo y no conmigo.- escupi venenosamente.

-. Ed. No lo molestes – me regañó Angie.

-. Por ti lo que sea preciosa- dije con voz seductora.

-. No vuelves a esa oficina – sentencio el idiota de su marido.

-. Ben, amor yo…

-. ¿Por qué a mi no me llamas amor?- me quejé.

-. Lo sabia estas borracho- acerto ella-. De otra manera no le dirias eso a Ben- decía ella.

-. No es justo te comes mis brownies y ni siquiera me dices te quiero Edward.- seguía yo. Al estar borracho, Alec cabreado y molesto solo me quedaba mi Angie.

-. Ed. Mañana vas a el aeropuerto, a eso de las once de la mañana- me dijo.

-. Vale recuerda el mensaje y llamarme a las ocho te veo a las once y cuarto.- le avisé.

-. Oh claro cuidate y no conduzcas porque no te voy a ir a buscar a la comisaria- habló severamente.

-. Claro mami- dije como un niño. Ella colgó.

Pov. Rosalie.

No podia dormir. Pensaba mucho en Edward, en su sonrisa, en sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello cobrizo y sobre todo en sus brazos, esos brazos que me transmitieron seguridad.

El lunes sin falta lo invitaría a almorzar, pero le cocinaría yo.

Con esa determinación y sonrisa me levante cuidadosamente de la cama. El dolor ya no era tan agudo, ni molesto, pero me hacia cojear.

Me bañé y lavé mi cabello, pero aun asi no podia quitar la tonta sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me vestí con una blusa hasta la mitad de los muslos mangas tres cuarto que se ajustaba a mi pecho solamente. Unos shorts gris oscuros y unas flats gris que se degradaban hasta llegar a blanco.

Su cabello mojado le agregué crema de peinar, con olor a mora azul, mi favorita. Con una cinta lo aparte de mi cara dejándolo hacia atrás y le di ondas.

Con un poco de maquillaje cubrí las heridas, pero no importaba estaba contenta.

-. Alice ya es hora de irnos- la llamaba su padre.

-.¿que hora es?- pregunto ella saliendo del baño.

-. Son las 7: 15 de la mañana- le dije y ella corrió fuera de la habitación y yo la seguí.-. ¿Qué paso tio?- le pregunte.

-. Desayuno con su suegra en treinta minutos.

Solo sonreí.

-. Lista – salió luego de quince minutos-. ¿Qué tal?

Tenia un traje castaño claro, un poco arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones de cuatro centímetros castaño oscuro del mismo color que el cinturón y las tiras tejidas del traje.

Su cabello largo estaba peinado en una hermosa trenza que cruzaba de lado a lado su cabeza.

-. Voy con ustedes- de la habitación salió Abigail con un traje rosa vieja hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos tacones negros al igual que el cinturón. Su cabello en un recogido hermoso.

-. Y si vamos a desayunar antes de irnos- salió mi madre con un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes que se ajustaba a su pecho. Unas sandalias negras. Estaba radiante como siempre.

-. Si, pero ya, que o sino me matan- exagero Alice.

Pov. Narrador.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mas precedentes y Alice estaba tensa, se sentía en el ambiente.

-. Fue un placer conocerla señora Whitlock – dijo Alice ya contenta de poder marcharse.

-. Tambien para mi querida y como te dije ayer, pórtate bien- ella asintió.

-. Claro que si no se preocupen – les despreocupo-. Bueno Jazz te veo el domingo – se despedio con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos de su madre.

Todos salieron del restaurante y Alice se veía tensa, molesta incluso.

-. Mary espera- la llamo Jasper a lo que ella se giro.

-. Dime Jazz

-. Te vas y te despides asi – dijo señalando su mejilla.

-. Oh lo siento Jazz- ella se acerco y lo abrazo -. Pórtate bien en mi ausencia – beso sus labios tiernamente-. Cuidate – ella volvió a abrazarle.

-. Te amo Alice – la besó apasionadamente -. Ojala pudiese despedirme como es debido, pero bueno las bienvenidas son muy ardientes.

-. ¿Cómo un beso puede ser ardiente? – le pregunto ella -. Es decir, mas ardiente.

Jasper la miro haciendo un puchero-. No hablaba de besos Mary- su semblante de niño cambio a uno de total seriedad-. Ah y espero no verte en ninguna foto, ni portada de nada… es decir enterarme de alguna situación comprometedora Mary Alice. No te gustaría verme por las Vegas iendote a buscar ¿o sí? – ella se quedo estupefacta ante tal reacción que solamente pudo asentir-. Ahora que te vaya bien te amo- la besó nuevamente y ella se marchó con un _adiós._

_******************* Las Vegas********************_

Angela estaba molesta cansada aturdida y con ganas de castrar a Edward Cullen.

-. Ya cambia esa cara – decía el muy cinico.

-. ¿Qué cara quieres que tenga? Ben, me va a matar Cullen- se quejó Angela.

-. El no se tiene que enterar, además es trabajo- ella le miro y se le hubiese ido encima si no es porque estaban en un area publica donde era mas propensa a que la viera cualquier camarógrafo.

-. Quiero castrarte Cullen- el la miro con cara de "_hazlo en la cama" _y se repitió lo mismo que la vez pasada. Lo abofeteo. Lo mismo habia pasado la vez anterior cuando el se le insinuo y esa era la misma mueca que habia puesto en su rostro-. ¿Qué te pasa Edward? Estoy casada. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Ben tiene razón- se giró llorosa y Edward se sintió un bastardo.

-. Angie, no, lo siento en verdad no te vayas. Sin ti, mi vida seria un desastre. Por favor ven- le rogaba tomandola de la mano-. No lo vuelvo a hacer- le prometió

-. Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada Ed. Sabes que no me gusta golpearte. A nadie. Quiero irme a casa con Ben. – sollozaba con fuerza Angela.

-. Nena las hormonas hablan por ti. – dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y enjugando sus lagrimas-. ¿Me perdonas? – le preguntó y ella asintió -. ¿seguiras trabajando conmigo?- ella volvió a asentir-. ¿entraras?- ella negó-. Te doy cien- volvió a negar-. Mil dólares- dijo vencido luego de varios intentos a lo que ella sonrio.

-. Si me van a matar que valga la pena- se paro con una sonrisa y entro a _4Women´s (N/A: o por mujeres o ellas o damas aunque suena mas por ellas__). _

Pov. Edward.

Estaba impaciente necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo, mi Rose en ese centro de striptease.

Si querían que la tentaran, me hubiesen llamado. Yo lo hubiese hecho de manera mas satisfactoria y al final le mostraría el mayor de los placeres…

No se porque sentía miedo. Me preguntaba que pasaría luego de tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mia. Algo me decía, que no debía hacerlo, que me iba a arrepentir y otra mi parte salvaje y obstinada al igual que posesiva, me decía que la hiciera mia y que lo demás valia mierda. Pero el otro lado me decía que ella, era muy pequeña y que le haría daño a ese angel y por ende a mi mismo.

Cada sueño que tenia con ella, terminaba en ella llorando en una esquina de la habitación, con na sabana enrollada a su alrededor, de su cuerpo perfecto, cual templo, al que yo queria profanar.

En realidad esos sueños no eran simples sueños eroticos. Eran pesadillas. Rosalie era mi pesadilla…

Mi pecho dolia cada vez que pensaba de esa forma. La mera idea de no tenerla me hacia temer, sentirme perdido como con lo que le paso a mi mamá. Mi bella Elizabeth. Sin mi madre esos días me sentía perdido solo vacio y lo mismo pasaba, cuando estaba lejos al principio con Angela y ahora con mi hermosa Rosalie.

Se preguntaran que me paso con Angela… bueno para ser sinceros yo estuve enamorado de Angela o estoy…

Todavía recuerdo como me senti, cuando me dijo o mejor dicho, me enteré de que se casaria.

Cuando vi las invitaciones en su escritorio. Ese dia me enfade mucho con ella, sin ella, saber la razón. Cuando yo era el único que la sabia.

Ese dia la hice llorar y me senti un imbécil, ya que ella no tenia la culpa, de que yo me hubiese enamorado y ella no sintiera lo mismo.

El dia de la boda ella estaba hermosa y yo fui quien la entregué(su padre no pudo por situaciones familiares). Con cada paso que daba me sentía morir. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba.

Esa fue la boda del año puesto que Ben y la familia de Angie, son una de las mas prestigiosas.

Lo peor vino cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, ahí me di cuenta de que la habia perdido para siempre, porque un matrimonio no me impedía nada, pero si cuando ya van a formar una familia. Eso si era una barrera inquebrantable.

Las discusiones con Ben, eran cada vez mas frecuentes, pero tenia sus razones y es que yo al parecer tenia en la frente o mi cara plasmado _"agarren a sus mujeres que estoy suelto". _ Si bien me importaba una mierda lo que pensara, Ben no queria lastimar a mi mejor amiga y confidente Angie.

Hablando de ella, salió del centro de perdición ese, con una mirada picara-. Eso esta aya adentro ardiente, creo que necesito una ducha fría – me quedé observándola era hermosa, pero no era para mi-. Bueno Rosalie Hale se le ve un poco asustada a diferencia de su tia amiga y madre.

No se porque, pero ella se pego a mi cuerpo en una de las divisiones de los locales-. Lo sabia siempre has querido conmigo, pero creo que este lugar no es el mas indicado…- ella coloco una mano en mi boca y para acerla enfadar la mordisqueé y lamí, a lo que ella me pisó.

-. No digas tonterías y cállate que me van a matar- decía ella muy nerviosa.

-. Esta ben aquí ¿cierto?- ella asintió.

-. Y mi papá- seguía ella triste. Temblaba del miedo-. Ah y Rosalie acaba de salir con cara de indignación – dijo ella.

Me incline hasta poder ver y supe que era momento de salir.

-. Angie tienes que entrar- le dije llamando la atención de Ben y de Richard (su padre)

-. Ya te dije que no- me siguió el juego ella.

-. No es justo yo ya entre al antro gay a ti te toca entrar aquí- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-. No – yo la mireé.

-. Yo ya entre a lo que me pediste e hice lo que me dijiste ahora quiero que vayas y le pongas un billete de a cien a uno de ellos ya tu sabes donde…

-. Ya te dije que no- volvia ella.

-. Es eso o ponerle a tu hijo Edward si es niño. – ella me tendio su mano y con pesar saque mi billetera y le di mil dólares.

-. Bien voy a entrar- sin mas ella se giro y se tenso al ver a Ben, hecho una furia.

-. Tu solo vas a entrar al auto. Nos vamos a casa- dijo el mirándome asesinamente.

-. Esta trabajando Ben. – le dije y el la aparto y me enfrento-. No te puedes llevar a mi asistente- le dije y el me queria golpear de no ser por…

-. Edward – me saludó Rosalie.

-. Rosalie ¿no deberías estar guardando reposo?- le pregunte y vi como cambiaba el semblante de Ben por la forma en la que le hablaba Angie. Se me crisparon los nervios, ya que mi lado posesivo y resentido, deseaba que esa mirada y esas palabras fueran para mi, pero mi parte racional me hizo ver que ella no era para mi y que ella era feliz. Se supone que se debería sentir felicidad porque ella fuese feliz, pero como sentirla si cada vez que la veía, me martillaba el dolor de mi pecho como burlándose de mi.

-. Bueno es que…- ella se notaba nerviosa.

-. Vamos te invito un café- le dije y ella asintió. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-. Vale dejame avisarle a mi mamá.

-. Y tu no te vas hasta el sábado, recuerda que estas trabajando- le dije a Angie-. Ahora dame mi dinero o le pondrás Edward al bebé- le reté.

-. ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto su marido.

-. Mil – le dijo ella.

-. Toma – el saco el dinero de su billetera y me pagó.

-. Gracias. – le dije con una sonrisa que diriji a Angela y ella correspondió.

-. Buenas – se me presento la mamá de mi Rose. Tenían un gran parentesco.

-. Buenas noches – la saludé y le tendí mi mano-. Edward Cullen.

-. Venus Prince, un placer – le dijo ella -. Queria agradecerte en realidad, muchas gracias – me dijo ella.

-. No se preocupe – le dije -. Solo no podia permitirlo- ella asintió.

-. Bueno Rosie te esperamos en el club Fire & Ice – la cara de mi Rose, fue todo un poema y cuando iba a replicar-. Nada de peros, te esperamos- luego su madre me miro suplicante como diciéndome _"¿la llevas?" _ y yo asentí de mala gana a su petición, no verbal a lo que ella me regalo una sonrisa.

-. Vamos- y con ella caminamos hasta que llegamos a una cafetería _Coffee Night _-. Me da por favor dos lattes de vainilla y dos _mil hojas_ gracias- le dije a la camarera.

-. Que casualidad verte aquí digo en Las Vegas- me dijo ella.

-. Bueno tenia un congreso o algo asi – le reste importancia.

-. Ojala yo estuviera en un congreso y no en lo que me metieron- hizo una hermosa mueca de disgusto.

-. ¿Y en que te _metieron_?- pregunté.

-. Quieren tentarme para que decline a ir al convento- ella negó con la cabeza-. Y tu ¿Qué hacias por estos lugares?

-. Bueno te voy a contar bien- le dije y ella sonrio dejándome de un ala-. Bueno se suponía que mi asistente y yo debíamos solo encontrarnos en el aeropuerto para que ella me diera los documentos y todo lo necesario pero yo practicamnete la rapté. Ahora su marido mas que nunca que me quiere ahorcar. – termine con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto mientras tanto la camarera llegaba con nuestro pedido.

-. A parte de ser el jefe de su esposa y coquetear con ella delante de el nada- ella frunció el seño-. Lo hago para molestarlo es un idiota.- ella asintió.

-. ¿Estaban apostando algo? Digo porque vi que tu le pagabas y luego su esposo a ti- me gustaba ver como tomaba de su latte y como hablaba era simplemente hermosa.

-. Bueno la verdad es que nos estábamos retando uno a otro y yo tuve que entrar a un antro gay por lo que ella tendría que estrar a ese club en donde estabas, pero lo que su esposo no sabe es que ella ya habia entrado y fingíamos que no, para que se viese mas creible y su esposo no se molestara.

-. Lo estafaste- afirmo mas que una pregunta.

-. Se puede decir pero técnicamente ella lo estafó – me encogi de hombros.

-. ¿sabes? Esto de tentarme no esta funcionando, pero no dire nada mejor que crean que funciona.- me decía ella sonriendo y es que ¿no se daba cuenta que me robaba el aliento con cada sonrisa? ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa.

-. ¿Cómo va tu cadera?- le pregunte y ella sonrio

-. No te voy a negar que duele, pero con los analgésicos lo soporto un poco mejor- sonrio y probo el _mil hojas_ -. ¡Oh, por Dios! Es riquísimo.

-. uno de los placeres de la vida – ella sonrio.

-. Definitivamente, pero ojala encontrara un restaurante o un chef alguien que cocine comida Italiana, pero al estilo hogareño, platos típicos, nada estilizados, los que se comen dia a dia- y si bien dicen que el amor entra por la cocina…

-. Quizás yo pueda ser ese alguien Rosalie- le dije y ella sonrio.

-. ¿eres italiano o tienes algún pariente?- preguntó.

-. Mi padre Carlisle es de Italia y bueno me gusta cocinar, pero por cosas de tiempo solo lo puedo hacer los fines de semana- se notaba impresionada-. ¿Que te parece si te paso a buscar el lunes a la universidad a eso de las doce y te muestro que es la verdadera cocina casera Italiana? – ofreci y ella con una gran sonrisa asintió.

-. Me parece genial gracias- yo sonreí tambien; por fin las cosas iban tomado rumbo.

Pagué la cuenta y le tendí la mano, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

No le solte la mano en ningún momento, pero sentía corrientes por la conexión.

Llegamos a _Fire & Ice _y le acompañé hasta donde estaban su madre y la chica crème brülée alias la Chillona Brandon.

-. Oh gracias por traerla Edward ¿te quedas?- me pregunto Venus, que le hacia honor a su nombre.

-. No creo, es que tengo congreso igual gracias – ella asintió y luego la sacaron a bailar a igual que a la chillona Brandon -. Bueno cuidate. No bebas. No te canses demasiado y no te olvides de la cita del lunes- besé su mejilla y ella asintió.

-. Si señor- dijo como un cadete a su mayor-. Vale cuidate- ella me abrazó y yo encantado de tenerle cerca correspondi a su abrazo -. Gracias por todo Edward – dijo cuando nos separamos.

-. Gracias a ti Rosalie.- ese abrazo me hizo sentir vivo, feliz, pero queria sentir su piel, necesitaba sentir su piel, asi que le di otro beso en la mejilla y con eso me fui.

******Pov. Rosalie******

Me sentía tranquila y contenta ahora que lo habia visto.

Era un hombre a parte de guapo, muy inteligente e ingenioso.

Me negué a bailar con todos los que me invitaban, no me llamaba la atención hacerlo, me hubiese gustado bailar con Edward…

-. ¿Me concede esta piesa? – reconocí esa voz de inmediato.

-. Claro Emmett – le di mi mano.

Era una salsa uno de mis ritmos favoritos y la canción era _"Juliana" _ era bastante alegre y movida y a mi me gustaba. Y luego una que me gustaba bastante tambien _"volando entre tus brazos"_ de Marc Anthony.

Bailar con Emmett era muy divertido. Era como si fuésemos uno. Simple y llanamente hermoso-. ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?- pregunto y yo negué-. Bueno es que mi madre queria conocerlas a ambas y aprovechando que estamos en Las Vegas…

-. ¡Emmett!- saludo Alice abrazandolo.

-. Hola Alice ¿como estas? – pregunto y ella asinto.

-. Bien muchas gracias y ¿tu?- pregunto ella sentándose en la barra junto con Abigail y mi madre.

-. Bien – contesto con una Venus, Abigail- ellas le saludaron.

-. Hola y ¿eso que estas aquí en las Vegas?- pregunto mi madre.

-. Bueno es que mi madre esta haciendo un recorrido por sus tiendas y me le escape un poco tengo que disfrutar un poco antes de entrar a la Universidad.- decía el-. Que bien que me las encontré. Como le decía Rosalie mi madre quiere ver a Alice y a Rosalie- dijo el sonriente.

-. ¿para que? – pregunto Rosalie.

-. Cariño, creo que quiere entrevistarlas.

-. Ah ya – ella asintió.

Los días en las Vegas, pasaron rápidamente. la entrevista salió perfectamente. Y ahora Alice y yo somos modelos de Natasha Mc Carty.

Nuestras madres estaban felices y nosotras tambien.

Disfrute un poco del viaje, me sentía feliz tranquila conmigo misma y era como que el incidente con King no hubiese sucedido.

Lo que hace… Las Vegas.

_**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Me gusta mucho esta historia y como se dan cuenta ya falta poco para que Edward cumpla su cometido.**_

_**Siento mucho la demora con el capitulo en realidad me costo bastante escribirlo.**_


	9. Chapter 9: El tiempo pasa y se descubre

_**Nota:**_

_Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son pertenecientes a la fabulosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás es puro desvarió mío_

_**Dedicatorias:**_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que lo han leído_.

Tambien me quiero disculpar por los errores en la ortografía y la gramática del capítulo anterior.

Ahora sin más preámbulos…

Pero antes decirles a todos los lectores anónimos que **pueden dejar sus reviews **

_**El tiempo pasa y se descubre un placer**_

Pov. Alice.

Llegamos a Seattle en el medio día y estaba muerta.

Solo quería una cama, acostarme a dormir y no despertarme hasta mañana para ir a la Universidad.

Si bien quería ser diseñadora y se me había dado la posibilidad de elegir, me gustaba mucho esto de las empresas; además lo que sobra en esta vida es tiempo y si quiero ser diseñadora de modas y tener mi propia empresa debía saber cómo administrarla…

Caminábamos por el aeropuerto. Nuestras madres iban adelante, charlando cosas de mujeres treinta añeras, mientras Rosie y yo íbamos a cada lado de Emmett un chico muy guapo, carismático y educado me gustaba para Rosie.

Hablando de Rosie, luego de que se fuera Cullen, se mostro más animada con lo del viaje y eso no me tenía muy tranquila ya que no sabíamos cómo o que quería el de ella.

Me concentre en la conversación y me pregunté cuando saldríamos de este lugar quería ir a casa.

-. Mi mamá quiere que sea su modelo masculino, pero eso no me gusta- se quejo él.

-. No te gustaría estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y aparecer en portadas de revistas – le dijo Rosie.

-. Ya estoy rodeado por las dos chicas más hermosas que he visto y no necesito ser modelo – ambas reímos y nos abrazamos mas a él.

Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo una mirada asesina de ojos verde esmeralda, pero tuve que ignorarla cuando vi la de Jasper. Lo había olvidado.

Estaba igual de guapo que siempre con su camisa manga corta, de cuello y dobladillo de las mangas, negras contrastando con el blanco de la camisa. Unos vaqueros negros y mocasines del mismo color.

Me aleje de Emmett y de Rosie mordiéndome las uñas internamente. Jasper, por su ascendencia griega o ya sea por su crianza y quizás desde que lo conozco; es un hombre muy celoso y posesivo.

Camine hasta él, pero no tan cerca.

-. Hola Jaz – lo salude y el cerro los ojos y conto hasta diez o eso creo.

-. Hola Mary Alice – ¡auch! Estaba molesto.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte acercándome a él. Verlo molesto me intimidaba-. Jasper es solo un amigo- el enarco una ceja y dijo con ironía

-. Yo era tu amigo – me recordó yo solo asentí y pase de él o eso intente-. De aquí no te mueves- dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-. Te ves más guapo molesto- le robe un beso-. Pero como estas molesto no creo que sea bueno que vayamos a tu departamento y me des una ardiente bienvenida- el sonrió peligrosamente.

-. Siempre es bueno- su gesto de posesividad en mi cintura se aflojo mas no desapareció.

-. Bueno deja que me despida- le dije dándole otro beso.

-. Voy contigo- cuando me despedí de Emmett se tenso, pero lo ignore.

-. Papi te extrañe- abrace a mi padre y el a mí con fuerza.

-. Y yo a ti- me devolvió el abrazo-. Felicidades hermosa- me regalo una margarita.

-. Gracias – lo bese en la mejilla y él se fue con mamá y le robo tremendo beso.

-. Vámonos – me llevo Jasper.

Pov. Rosalie.

Alice se fue con Jasper y yo me quede con Emmett.

Mi padre me regalo un clavel y me felicito.

Vi a Edward y le sonreí y leí en sus labios "_mañana"_ y yo asentí.

-. ¿Quieres un helado?- me invito Emmett.

-. Si por favor- acepte. Me tendió su brazo y fuimos a por el helado.

Comíamos helado y paseábamos por las calles de Seattle -. En el centro comercial hay una pista sobre hielo ¿vamos?- pregunto y yo asentí amaba patinar y bailar y podía hacer ambas al mismo tiempo.

-. Vamos – sonreí.

Fuimos luego de terminar los helados en tiempo record.

Patinamos al ritmo de la música y poco a poco se me olvidaron las demás personas solo éramos el y yo bailando juntos como si fuéramos uno.

La canción termino y estallaron los aplausos. Ambos nos miramos para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-. Estuviste grandiosa- elogio.

-. Y tu tambien estuviste genial- sonrió y me abrazo-. Vamos – me tomo de la mano y salimos rápidamente de la pista.

Sentí su mirada y me gire era él y al lado había una mujer de unos cuarenta años no más; de cabellos castaños ojos color miel y cara con forma de corazón una mujer hermosa.

Lo salude y el a mí.

Era impresionante como me gustaba, pero la atracción hacia él no era normal era diferente no sé cómo, pero sabía que era diferente. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con Emmett, con el me sentía libre segura y tranquila eso no quiere decir que con Edward no lo sintiera, pero… era diferente.

-. ¿Quieres hacer algo más?- me pregunto y en ese momento vi el escaparate que mostraba las películas que habían en el cine.

-. Ir al cine – el sonrió.

-. ¿Cuál quieres ver?- me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

-. No se algo que me haga reír hasta decir no mas – le dije.

-. Prepárate para reír rubia- me paso un brazo por los hombros y fuimos a la taquilla-. Dos entradas para _Son como niños 2_ por favor- le pidió a la chica.

La película estuvo de lo mejor. No paramos de reír todo el rato y con Emmett a mi lado era genial.

Me invito a comer -. No cuides tu línea aun come la cantidad de grasa que desees porque te aseguro que luego no lo podrás hacer- aconsejo.

-. En ese caso quiero costillas de cerdo asadas – le dije y el asintió.

-. Vamos a Meet´s House – tomo mi mano y fuimos a ese pequeño, pero acogedor restaurante.

Al sentir su mano junto a la mía me sentí bien.

-. Aquí preparan todo tipo de carnes es delicioso- se acerco la camarera

-. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? – pregunto viendo a Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

-. Me traes por favor el King Meet – pidió el y ella asintió-. Y para tomar…- me miró.

-. Te helado- el asintió.

-. Dos te helados- ella asintió y con una última sonrisa se fue.

Llego al cabo de unos minutos nuestro pedido y entendí porque le bautizaron como_ King Meet_ era pura carne y de diferentes clases: pato, cerdo, ternera, lomo, etc...

-. Disfruta de este placer rubia- me dijo y ambos devoramos la carne que teníamos en frente -. ¿Te puedes parar? – pregunto con sorna.

Asentí, pero en realidad estaba demasiado llena-. No puedo creer que haya comido tanto- el sonrió.

-. Pues creerlo es verdad rubia- me dijo y empezamos a reír.

-. Gracias por esta tarde Emmett- le dije y bese su mejilla.

-. Gracias a ti me divertí mucho- me abrazo y con eso subí a mi piso.

Llegue al departamento y me recosté en el sofá. Eran las ocho de la noche.

-. Por fin llegas – me sorprendió la voz de mi madre.

-. Bueno es que se nos paso el tiempo- le dije y ella sonrió.

-. ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto.

-. Muy bien – le conté todo lo que hicimos y ella se veía bastante emocionada.

-. Esto es genial – ella me guiño un ojo.

-. Si él es muy divertido- ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece…- bajo la voz-. Si llegas con una cara de trasnochada mañana- sugirió.

-. ¿Cómo?- le seguí la corriente.

-. Yendo a bailar y cantar a un club que conozco por aquí cerca. Tu padre está muy pesado y seguro de sí mismo ahora que está divorciado cree que me voy a casar con el- me decía ella.

-. ¿Ya amas a papá?- le pregunte y ella bajo la cabeza.

-. Lo quiero mucho y me atrae pero no es algo así de intenso o no se creo que me gusta mi independencia y a tu padre no le gusta por eso no congeniamos mucho- trato de sonreír y luego negó-. Para que mentirme a mí misma. Si, si lo amo- admitió con un gritó pero luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos al escuchar ruido en la parte de arriba y vio bajar a Abigail.

-. Vamos chicas – apuro y todas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron rápidamente a la puerta.

Por el pasillo se encontraron con Alice-. Nos vamos nena- le dijo su madre y ella se giro y las siguió.

-. Venus – salió mi padre solo en pantalones de vestir dejando ver su atlético cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta años-. Ven acá – exigió.

-. Bueno cual es ese griterío…- salió la vecina que se quedo muda al ver a mi padre y aliso su cabello.

-. Siento haberla importunado- se disculpo mi padre y le regalo una sonrisa a la morena.

-. No se preocupe buenas noches- le sonrió y mi padre tambien por cortesía a lo que mi madre sonrió satisfecha, ya que él no le gustaban las morenas.

-. Bueno adiós- se despidió mi madre ya todas en el ascensor.

Llegamos al _Song Night _ estaba medianamente lleno.

Mi tía y mi madre cantaron a dúo _"No" _de Nathalia Jiménez(N/A: o la Quinta Estación) junto a Ednita Nazario y luego Alice una de La Oreja de Van Gogh _"Muñeca de Trapo" _y yo una que canta Lara Fabián _"Quédate" _ me envolví tanto en la música que termine bailándola de una manera que hacía dudar de que quisiera ser monja, ya que esa canción encerraba pasión, fuerza, sensualidad y amor. Y yo entregue eso de mí…

Pov. Edward.

Estaba molesto y junto con Alec salimos a la calle a buscar cualquier lugar que expendiera licor que tuviese música y una barra en sonde no perder el equilibrio.

Estaban en la barra lamentándose de sus vidas patéticas cuando ambos se giraron a la tarima -. ¿Esa no es Hale?- había preguntado Alec.

Me quede embobado mientras cantaba y bailaba una canción de lo más sensual que al terminar me dejo empalmado-. Pronto bailara, pero en mi Alec- apure lo que quedaba de mi trago de whisky.

-. Ojala yo tuviese quien me bailara, pero aun no hasta dentro de un mes y medio estoy en sequia- se lamento Alec bebiendo tambien lo que quedaba de su trago.

Seguimos bebiendo y ellas seguían cantando y bailando

Llegue a la oficina con tremenda juma y sueño que no me lo quitaba nadie pero si no llegaba Angie me patearía el trasero.

-. Angie cancela mis citas de la tarde – ella asintió.

La mañana paso rápido y a eso de las once y media salí para la universidad de mi futura mujer…

Pov. Rosalie.

Estaba cansadísima pero ir a la universidad y estudiar lo que quería además de estar con mis amigos.

Alice Emmett y yo estábamos en un mismo salón y los tres nos sentamos juntos.

-. Buenos días chicos mi nombre es Riley Biers y soy su profesor de Administración chicos- se presento. Y todos asentimos-. Pero ahora quiero saber que…- se calló al ver a Alice que tenía una posición demasiado relajada… estaba dormida-. Tan aburrida es mi clase señorita Brandon- ella dio un respingo lo que le provoco que se le cayeran los lentes.

Pov. Alice.

Me despabilé un poco y abrí un ojo y luego el otro -. Dios necesito un café- murmure y luego apoye los codos sobre la mesa y mis ojos sobre mi palma.

-. ¿Ya termino de desperezarse Brandon?- preguntó un hombre guapo.

-. Lo siento…- le reste importancia con una mano.

-. Profesor Biers – me dijo y me enderece en mi puesto.

-. Lo siento profesor no volverá a suceder- me disculpe y sonreí a lo que el parpadeo y asintió algo ¿consternado?

Le reste importancia…

Las clases terminaron por fin y yo estaba más que feliz la falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella en mi.

Salimos los tres del aula y yo me apresure a ir al baño me sentía adormecida y necesitaba refrescarme un poco.

Cuando salimos a los estacionamientos vi a mi celoso novio recostado en su auto con expresión sombría.

-. Jasper – me refugie en sus brazos.

-. Hermosa – saludo y beso -. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-. En lo que cabe bien aunque me dormí en la clase de Administración

-. ¿Y eso?- pregunto y recordé que no le había dicho nada de la salida de ayer.

-. Es que ayer nos fuimos a un club en la noche con las chicas- e explique ya dentro del coche.

-. Y ahora tienes sueño- regaño el

-. Si mucho pero quiero algo antes de dormir- le dije seductoramente.

-. A si – dijo el

-¿Como te fue hoy?

-. Aburrido mi madre esta de aquí para allá con la cantaleta de que ya tengo 27 – le miro con una sonrisa

-. Eso del matrimonio – lo dije sin mirarlo.

-. Si. Dice que ya debería de darle nietos.- lo mire aterrada-. Pero le dije que puede esperar- respire con calma-. Aunque me muero porque seas mi esposa- yo asentí alagada él era hermoso y me hacía sentir en las nubes-. La madre de mis hijos – su mano que estaba en mi rodilla fue subiendo hasta que quedo en mi vientre-. Pero sé que debo esperar y lo hare porque te amo- sentía las lagrimas en mi garganta era tan tierno.

-. Eres lindo- me incline y bese la comisura de sus labios-. A mi tambien me llama la atención la idea de ser tu esposa y madre de tus hijos- uní mis manos a la suya en mi vientre.

-. ¿Enserio? – pregunto inseguro y me pregunte porque lo era.

-. Claro que si- le asegure-. No me gusta tu inseguridad- el asintió.

-. A veces ciento que te me puedes ir de la mano tan fácil y me da miedo perderte y al mismo tiempo no merecerte Mary – confeso.

-. No te preocupes por eso- me acerque a él y lo besé apasionadamente-. Aunque creo que debo ser más clara – mi mano viajo hasta su entrepierna-. O quizás no- la iba a retirar pero él me lo impidió.

-. Claro que serás clara mi amada Mary Alice Brandon– se llevo las manos a los labios y beso mis nudillos.

Pov. Rosalie.

Me quede hablando con Emmett, y comentando muchas cosas con el todo era risas.

Cuando llego Edward se sintió en el ambiente-. Buen día- saludo cordial.

Me gire y lo salude-. Hola Edward- lo salude -. Emmett no se si ya conozcas a Edward Cullen – los presente y ambos se dieron la mano.

-. Mucho gusto- saludo Emmett tranquilo-. Bueno te veo mañana Rosalie – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla-. Que tengas buen día Edward- se fue.

-. Igual – fue la respuesta escueta de Edward-. Vamos – me tendió la mano. La acepte gustosa.

Ya en el auto…

-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó.

-. Muy bien gracias y a ti

-. Aburrido pero bien ojala regresara a la universidad.

-. Pero te gusta tu trabajo- el asintió sonriendo.

Llegamos a su departamento, muy lindo y acogedor con unos toques femeninos como en los cuadros lámparas y uno que otro accesorio pero de seguro él no lo sabía. Hombre.

-. Esta muy lindo – el asintió y luego inspecciono bien mi rostro.

-. ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto y yo me sonroje por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-. Con todo y todo bien – le respondí y me fijé que él no se había quitado los lentes de sol-. A ver…- le quite los lentes y me perdí en esos ojos esmeralda un poco soñolientos y rojos tambien algo apagados por el sueño-. Tú tienes sueño- le dije y el sonrió de medio lado robándome el aliento en el acto-. Pidamos pizza – le sugerí yendo ya al teléfono.

-. No, yo te prometí… - bese su mejilla y él se calló.

-. Estas cansado – le dije y el iba a abrir s boca para replicar-. No quiero ser persuasiva – hice puchero-. Hola me puedes enviar una pizza mediana de combinación y una lasaña por favor- le pedí y me dijeron que llegaban dentro de menos de media hora.

-. Vale pero entonces mañana si almuerzas conmigo y te cocinare – sonreí ampliamente.

-. Me parece justo- el asintió -. ¿Vino? – yo negué.

-. ¿Tienes té helado?- negó-. Es mejor eso a licor quizás mañana – fui a su cocina -. Te hare el mejor té helado que hayas probado en tu vida – le dije reuniendo todos los materiales.

Hice el té helado y lo puse en el frigorífico.

-. ¿Y si vemos algo de tv?- propuso y yo asentí.

La pizza llego y con ello que el probara mi té helado.

-. Oh, Dios mío es delicioso- sonreí con suficiencia.

-. Me alegra que te guste – sonreí.

Comimos mucha pizza -. Y bueno mi madre y mi tía nos saco del departamento y nos llevaron a un club de lo más divertido- el asintió

-. Y ¿Cómo lo terminaste de pasar en las vegas?- pregunto.

-. Bueno salimos a bailar todas las noches hasta que el cuerpo aguantara o mi madre pero lo mejor es que firmamos Alice y yo un contrato con Natasha Mc Carty para ser sus modelos. Y tratamos de convencer a Emmett- me miro -. Tu deberías ser modelo- el me miro.

-. No gracias eso no va conmigo- tomo el último trago de té helado y me miro suplicante.

-. No gracias eso no va conmigo – el entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño-. Te vas a poner viejo y feo- toque su ceño fruncido

-. Si con eso consigo más té helado- su seño se frunció más.

Me puse de pie-. Bien ya te preparo un poco mas- tome su vaso y fui a la cocina.

Le prepare una jarra y le deje una nota _"por si se te antoja más… Rosalie."_

Lo guarde en el frigorífico y solo le lleve el vaso-. Toma- él lo tomo.

Vimos una película en el mullido sofá.

Me sentía tan cómoda y segura en esos brazos fuertes…

Me desperté de golpe. Me había dormido y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que lo había hecho encima de Edward Cullen y el tambien lo estaba.

Me aleje poco a poco y lo mire se veía tan lindo dormido al igual que despierto.

Se despertó poco a poco y cuando me vio sonrió-. Lo siento me quede…- no me dejo terminar.

-. No te preocupes, necesitábamos dormir además ambos nos dormimos- no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y me percate de lo tarde que era. Eran las seis de la tarde-. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa Edward.

-. Te llevo- iba a replicar-. Vamos – asentí y me puse de pie.

-. Vale- acepte a regañadientes-. Me presta tu baño por favor- el asintió.

-. Ve tranquila- asentí y fui al baño era como si supiera en donde estaba todo en este departamento. Me sentía en casa…

Pov. Edward.

Me sentí tan bien al tenerla en mis brazos era tan hermosa suave y frágil. Al igual que era fuerte ágil y hacia un té helado de lo mejor. Me moría de ganas porque se quedara conmigo pero debía ser paciente.

Ya mañana y los días que faltaban para que fuese mía eran pocos.

Lo que no me gustaba para nada, era Emmett y su amistad con mi Rose. Sabía que a ella le gustaba él y él se sentía atraído por ella.

Debía hacer algo.

Salí de mi habitación ya cambiado con unos vaqueros negros; mocasines negros tambien y una camiseta (N/A: suéter) blanco.

La vi estaba mirando por el cristal templado que hacía de "pared" y fruncía el ceño.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- ella se giro y me sonrió.

-. Que donde vivo queda a dos cuadras de aquí- nada que no supiera. Vivíamos relativamente cerca pero no tan cerca para mi gusto _"lo que quieres es vivir con ella Cullen" _ maldita conciencia.

-. Vamos entonces- necesitaba despejarme mis pensamientos me iban a acabar.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento en donde tenia mi variedad de coches.

Elegi mi Acura NSX y abrí su puerta-. Vamos – entro al auto.

Ya en el auto -. No te olvides del almuerzo de mañana.- ella me miro -. ¿Pasa algo?

-. Bueno es que mañana hay una audición en la universidad en los cursos de Ballet y yo iba a ir.- asentí de mala gana-. Pero puede ser a eso de las dos el almuerzo- sonrió y yo sonreí ladinamente.

-. Puedo con eso- ella se relajo y yo tambien.

-. Tú practicabas algo cuando tenias mi edad- me pregunto

-. ¿Por qué lo haces parecer tan lejano? no soy tan viejo como piensas a penas tengo 25.

-. Vale no eres tan viejo- se rio.

-. Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta… si practicaba artes mixtas y gane muchos premios- era una manera de canalizar la ira que sentía por todo lo que pase de niño la rabia y la impotencia que sentía por lo que le paso a mi Elizabeth…

-. Muy rudo – asentí.

-. Una manera de canalizar mi ira. – ella asintió.

-. Es aquí- no tenia que decírmelo porque eso yo ya lo sabía.

Pov. Narrador.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y esta a los meses…

La amistad entre Rosalie o mejor dicho la atracción entre ambos era muy palpable pero para uno de ellos era más que atracción.

Quien más si no es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Cada vez se le hacia mas difícil creer que solo la queria una noche.

Le conocía todos los gestos desde el de frustración al de alegría.

Pero por mas que fuese extenuante luchar contra esa atracion ambos eran masoquistas y se veian a diario.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la primera cita.

Y por los compromisos de ambos si no almorzaban juntos cenaban pero era como una religión verse era necesario.

El convento habia quedado atrás para Rosalie. Como Ángela habia quedado como el recuerdo de su primer amor para Edward pero eso no significaba que dejara de molestar a Ben.

Rosalie seguía con su amistad con Emmett quien habia aceptado ser el modelo masculino de su madre. Ambos junto con Alice aparecían en los banners de publicidad de la famosa Natasha Mc Carty. Tambien en comerciales de televisión y ni se diga de lo explosiva de las pasarelas.

Por otro lado Edward estaba muerto de celos desde que se entero de que las practicas de Ballet eran tambien con Emmett.

Edward ya no tenia mucho con quien desahogarse ya que Alec estaba casado con Reneesme su prima y Alec estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo al no poder domarla.

Por otro, otro lado Alice y Jasper eran una pareja muy estable y ambos se amaban… si Alice le había confesado su amor a Jasper de una manera poco convencional…

**********Flash back**********

_-. Alice perdóname por favor- pedía Jasper desesperado ya que había perdido su banda._

_-. Ya buscaste en el buró – el frunció el ceño y fue a buscarlo._

_-. Dilo – pidió y ella se giro._

_-. ¿Qué cosa?- se hizo la inocente._

_-. Dilo- repitió._

_-. Te amo – le dijo en neerlandés._

_-. Por si no sabes no hablo neerlandés – ella asintió._

_-. Ya lo dije – se iba a girar…_

********* Fin Flash back********

Cuando Jasper encontró la banda esta rezaba _ "te ama con locura: Alice Brandon"_

Habían decidido ir a caminar al parque para despejar la mente…

Estaban caminando cuando de pronto el cielo se nublo y la lluvia los baño dándole si a caso tiempo de correr.

Para cuando llegaron al lobby del edificio de Edward ambos estaban empapados y risueños.

La ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos mostrando los músculos marcados de Edward y las curvas y atributos de Rosalie.

Ambos subieron a los ascensores en donde se palpaba el deseo y la excitación de ambos cuerpos. La energía y electricidad empeoraba o mejoraba la situación todo dependía desde el punto de vista que se viera.

Ya en el departamento…

-. Rosalie…

-. Edward…

Era ya imposible contener lo que sentían el uno por el otro la pasión rugía y ardía amenazando con quemarlos en la hoguera de lujuria que juntos y sin intensión habían creado.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron como imanes y no tardaron en fundirse en un beso demandante.

Un beso que exigía y entregaba que con cada roce se volvía más intenso y apasionado empujándolos poco a poco al abismo.

Dieron con la pared. Edward acorralándola.

Se besaron con más ahínco saboreándose a placer.

-. Te necesito- ronroneo Rosalie.

-. Y yo a ti Rose- la devoró a besos y las manos nada tímidas de Rosalie recorrieron su torso debajo de la camiseta haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Amaba esas manos en su piel quemando como brazas sin causar ningún dolor solo placer y mas placer.

El pego más a su cuerpo y Rosalie gimió por el contacto de sus sexos.

Sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos. Cuando vio sus pechos casi se corre solo por la sacudida que sufrió su cuerpo.

-. Aquí no Rose.- la tomo en brazos y ella tuvo que enroscar sus piernas en su cadera para evitar caerse aunque sabía que él no lo permitiría.

Llegaron a la habitación principal, la habitación de Edward.

Las sensaciones que la bombardeaban eran inimaginables para una chica que hace menos de tres meses creía que su vocación era ser monja. Pero ahora ella las disfrutaba al máximo y con un hombre que despertaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas dejándolas alertas y expectantes por sus siguiente acto.

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un baile exigente que robaba jadeos suspiros y gemidos excitando más de por sí y si eso era posible sus cuerpos sedientos de ese placer que amenazaba con abrumarlos.

Edward quedo sentado en su cama con Rosalie a horcajadas sobre el devorándolo a besos mientras el recorría su cuerpo.

No parecía para nada una chica inexperta en este caso el inexperto parecía el.

-. Mía – dijo el antes de quitar su sujetador-. Mías – agrego.

Ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba; ella besaba su cuello y el acariciaba sus muslos y bajaba mas sus caderas para sentir la fricción.

Le quito los pantalones y junto con ellos las bragas dejándola completamente en desventaja y a su merced.

-. No es justo – le dijo ella ahora alejándose y cuando él iba a protestar lo puse de pie solo de tirar de su cinturón -. Ahora si – sonrió satisfecha al tenerlo en igualdad de condiciones. La alejo un momento para apreciar bien esa escultura que era su cuerpo.

Sus labios se reclamaron nuevamente con fuerzas renovadas.

La tomo en brazos y acercándose con ella a la cama quito el edredón.

Ambos se sumergieron en las cálidas y suaves mantas de seda.

Las caricias de Edward no se hicieron esperar ya que por donde pasaban sus manos tambien pasaba su boca estremeciéndola de placer-. Oh mi…- jadeo llena de deseo y lujuria.

Sus labios estaban ahí en sus pechos y su lengua estaba marcando su aureola para luego solo chupar su pezón mientras su mano derecha estaba en su otro pezón. Y qué decir de su mano izquierda, esa mano estaba por su ingle y fue descendiendo hasta encontrar su entrepierna.

Las manos de ella no se quedaban quietas tampoco y solo por simple y llana curiosidad. Sus manos para nada experimentadas llegaron hasta su miembro erecto hasta decir ya no mas estaba a reventar de tanta excitación.

-. Edward… por favor- gimió llena de deseo y unas ganas irrefrenables de ser poseída por él.

-. Tambien me muero por estar en ti mi Rose- la volvió a besar.

Ella le escucho rasgar un envoltorio y supuso que era un preservativo.

Lo sintió de nuevo sobre ella justo en su entrada-. Respira profundamente y no te tenses princesa- ella asintió y él se aproximo hasta su boca y la beso dulce y tiernamente.

Poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en su cuerpo más que excitado sintiendo a cada milímetro lo estrecha que era -. Oh Dios eres tan estrecha- jadeo sobre sus labios.

Ella lo beso al sentir el dolor en esa área de su cuerpo al igual que arañaba su espalda haciéndolo estremecer como un chiquillo con las hormonas haciendo estragos.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella por completo se detuvo para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Y la miro fijamente. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la mueca de dolor que pronto fue reemplazada por una de inmenso placer.

Mientras ella se acostumbraba el experimentaba miles de sensaciones, sensaciones que le hacían vislumbrar todos los sentimientos que por ella sentía. Deseo. Pasión. Ternura. Y por fin lo supo…Amor.

La amaba. Amaba cada gesto, cada palabra que salía de sus labios su piel su cuerpo su inocencia y pasión la amaba con locura y la quería para él.

Asintiendo le hizo entender que ya podía continuar y así lo hizo pero por alguna razón no quiso que ella estuviese debajo le gustaba la sensación de ella sobre él.

Sus manos se unieron y ella noto el anillo que tenía una M y una A justo al medio de la M.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más frenéticos al igual que el golpe de sus caderas con cada embestida.

Las paredes vaginales se fueron contrayendo poco a poco y luego un poco más rápido anunciando que estaban cada vez más cerca de la hoguera.

-. ¡Edward! – gritó al momento que se sintió arder en las llamas de la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo.

-. Mi Rose- gimió el dejándose ir.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se fue adormeciendo pero fue capaz de escuchar con claridad-. Te amo mi pequeña Rose, con toda mi alma- dijo besando sus labios -. Duerme princesa yo cuidare tu sueño.- y por más que lucho para mantenerse despierta, las emociones y sensaciones que había vivido instantes antes, pudieron con ella, empujándola de esa manera a los brazos de Morfeo.

_***Bueno eso fue todo por esta vez…**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado con anterioridad, pero es que la escuela está un poco pesada y las tareas al parecer me han declarado la guerra.**_

_**Estoy un poco acongojada porque no he recibido muchos reviews pero tambien feliz porque sé que se está leyendo.**_

_**Que sepan que este fanfic ha sido todo un reto para mí.**_

_**Para saber si soy buena escribiendo y que tanto puede llagar a gustar la historia**_

_**Ahora un adelanto…**_

_Me desperté y vi la habitación en donde me encontraba. Era totalmente diferente a la mía._

_Era muy impersonal cuando la mía era como la habitación de una Barbie._

_Pov. Alice._

…

_Alice caminaba de un lado para otro nerviosa…_

_Rosalie no había llegado a casa y eran las 2:34 a.m._

_Sabia por sus padres que Royce King seguía preso pero igual tenía miedo. Rosalie era muy ingenua y no le gustaba salir sola._

_Iba a llamar a su tío William, pero justo cuando sonó el auricular…_

_-. ¿Dónde diablos…- la interrumpió._

_-. Tuve sexo con Edward Cullen._

_**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen y se toman un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leer.**_

_**Muchas gracias y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia pregunta o algo por el estilo no duden en dejarlo.**_

_**Tengo varias ideas en mente y esas son:**_

_**Que me sugieran o pidan algún personaje que no ha aparecido en la historia y den ideas de su papel en la historia.**_

_**Ideen cualquier suceso y el que más me encaje con la historia será incluido en esta con su respectiva dedicatoria**_

_**Y si me dejan reviews les dejare el verdadero argumento que es parte de una de las tantas historias que he escrito y que de ahí partió esta idea que tanto me ha gustado.**_

_**Cualquier falta en la gramática culpen a mi toque de queda. XD**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias por todo que tengan un buen día o noche- todo depende de cuando lo lean- y Dios lo bendiga.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


End file.
